Bloodstained Pentagram
by saiko yasha
Summary: CHAPTER 7 UP! Yugi is a werewolf and the new leader of the pack. Yami is a human and a werewolf hunter. I REALLY suck at summaries, gomen. (Rated for language and future lemons...maybe. But no reviews, NO LEMONS!) YAOI: YY, JS, RB, MA. RR!
1. Haunting Memories

Hey, Yasha here! This is my FIRST story, so please be nice. WARNING: This will have YAOI (male/male) and some YURI (female/female) content, if you find this offensive, please don't read. Flames will be used for BBQs, and they can't come. If you like this stuff, read The Passion by Donna Boyd, she's REALLY good; it's like Anne Rice for werewolf lovers! Summary: Yugi and the rest of the gang are werewolves and Yugi has just been named the new leader. Yami is a werewolf hunter. What will happen when these two meet? Ooohh, suspense! Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did it would be shown every day for 20 years and it would be full of lots of fluffy yaoi! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was night, again. The city of Domino was alight with the soft glow of the suspended moon and whatever stars were strong enough to shine through the poison of the electric light. The only figure in the streets was a boy who, if another was out, would be regarded as nothing more than a shadow.  
  
"What is the point of these stupid lights?" he growled, "I'm the only thing out here that is capable of breathing and it's not like I need these damn lights, I can see fine without them." He, as well as the rest of his kind had exceptional night vision and could probably see better in the dark than humans could in the light. The roads were sparsely populated at this time of the night, if at all. Besides the boy, there were only cars, bikes, the homeless, and whatever nocturnal creature chose roam the highways in search of food. A light breeze blew, followed by the distant sounds of dragging paper on the pavement, the crinkling of airborne plastic bags, and the eerie melodies of a windchime. His sensitive ears were able to pick up these sounds; things that humans don't usually hear, maybe because of their hearing or because the just don't listen.  
  
The figure was sixteen years old, though he looked about twelve. He was clad almost completely in black. He wore regular sneakers, black pants, and a black sleeveless shirt. A yellow backpack was slung over one of his small shoulders. His hair was a fury of protruding black and red spikes and gold bangs framed his child-like face. Wide amethyst eyes stared down at the sidewalk, unable of looking up for fear of being blinded. Around his neck was a steel pentagram, silver in color with a deep red stone set in the middle. One of his small hands was in his pocket, the other clutched the necklace, his thumb rubbing the small gem.  
  
The boy sighed as he kept walking along the filthy streets until he reached a dank and lonely alleyway, fenced off at the end. It was cluttered with garbage and rotten food, he was surprised that he could even stand the reek that seemed to be drawn to his keen nose. Keeping his eyes on the high fence, he started into a swift run and, miraculously, jumped it. Landing softly and silently on the other side, he continued his journey until he came to a small, remote clearing. He removed his bag from his shoulder and set it beside him before he sat down on the grass, something that wasn't common in a large city, even on the outskirts. For several minutes he remained like that, on the grass, staring up at the full, round moon, thinking.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Mom," tears stung his eyes as he remembered the reason why he had come here, the reason he had woken in the middle of the night, gasping, shivering, doused in a cold sweat and screaming for his mother, only to realize that she wouldn't come.  
  
***** He had dreamed of his parents, fighting as usual. His mother screaming at his father, fear and hatred in her voice with his father yelling back, his voice like booming thunder.  
  
"Get the hell out of here!" she shrieked, "If you even lay another hand on Yugi, I swear I will rip your fucking throat out!"  
  
A six year old Yugi, under his bed, could hear the smile in his father's voice.  
  
"Don't worry, I will," he laughed, 'but, I'll come back and when I do, I'll have your blood on my hands and Yugi will be mine again," he sneered.  
  
"Get out," Yugi heard his mother growl, followed by the banging of footsteps on the floor and the slamming of the front door. Yugi flinched at the sound, squeezing his eyes shut and curling into a ball while trying to swallow his sobs. One hand held his knees while the other grasped the gemless pentagram-shaped pendant around his neck.  
  
'What if he's still here?' he thought, he carefully perked his small ears, listening for any sigh of his father. He knew that he couldn't trust him, his father had played this game before, where he pretended that he was gone but, he kept on coming back, inflicting more fear and pain on him than the last time.  
  
"Yugi?" he heard a tender voice whisper, he opened his eyes, meeting the soft purple of his mother's. She smiled and stretched a hand out to him, "Come on out now, it's alright, he's gone." Yugi heard the sweet sincerity in her voice and took her hand. She gently pulled him out from under the bed and into her lap. Slowly, she rocked him while stroking his hair, his face pillowed on her chest. A small hiccup escaped his lips as more tears cascaded down his angelic face; the hiccups soon calmed with the gentle whispering of his mother's voice in his ear. "It's alright, Yugi. It'll all be fine, don't worry," she murmured.  
  
A small drop of water fell on Yugi's cheek, he realized that it was not his own tears, but his mother's. Stains were beginning to form on her own face as the droplets fell. "Mother?" Yugi whispered and touched his mother's face. She smiled as Yugi's petite hands wiped her face, she opened her eyes, brimming with more tears.  
  
"Promise me something, Yugi?" she said, Yugi nodded his head, "Promise me that if he comes back, you won't stay. If he comes back, you have to run far away from here. You'll have to go somewhere where you will be safe, okay?" A hint of pleading riddled her tone and Yugi nodded his head, gravely, in understanding.  
  
"I will, Mommy, don't you worry."  
  
"Good, remember that." she said and cradled Yugi again. "Now it's time for all good cubs to sleep," she whispered and a wave of sleepiness engulfed Yugi as he drifted off into a peaceful sleep in his mother's warm arms.  
  
***** As the dream continued, months were shown flying by as he and his mother lived happily in the house. Since that day, his mother always smiled but, a small tint of fear was hidden deep in her kind eyes. The dream then displayed a rainy night with Yugi and his mother sitting on the couch, eating popcorn and watching television. Yugi's mother laughed as Yugi stuffed fists full of popcorn into his mouth, then storing them in his cheeks like a chipmunk. She then took a kernel and threw it into the air, bursting out in giggles as the eight year old boy ran to catch the snack in his mouth. They sat on the couch, Yugi in his mother's embrace, eating popcorn until the child realized that all of the popcorn was gone.  
  
"I'll go and make some more!" he declared enthusiastically as he grabbed the bowl and bounded off the couch and into the kitchen. A sharp knock came from the front door.  
  
"Okay Yugi," his mother laughed as she stood as slowly walked to the door. She swung the door open and gasped, her eyes wide with fear.  
  
The popcorn bag slowly turned in the microwave, suddenly jumping with a loud pop as a warm smell flowed through the kitchen. Yugi was standing on a stool, his mouth watering as the aroma reached his nose. The microwave beeped and he carefully opened the door and removed the steaming bag. As he prepared to open it, he heard his mother's gasp, followed by a deep, throaty chuckle; he had not heard that sound in almost two years.  
  
"Dad?" he whispered, he absentmindedly dropped the bag on the floor, spilling popcorn onto the kitchen tile. Crawling on his hands and knees, he made is way to the edge of the kitchen, listening to his mother's terrified words.  
  
"I told you to never come back," she stammered, "I warned you, I told you to stay away"  
  
"And I told you that I would be back." His laughter send an icy chill down Yugi's this spine.  
  
"You'll be sorry that you ever came back, you bastard," she growled, thunder in her throat and fire in her eyes; that was when she began to change. A low roar escaped her mouth and she threw herself to the ground on all fours. Her thighs lengthened, her calves strengthened, her body was engulfed by pure energy as her skeleton changed, hair covered her body, and her hands became paws, equipped with dagger-like claws. Her nose stretched, ears became pointy, and teeth elongated themselves to fine points.  
  
When the transformation was complete, in the place of Yugi's mother was a dog; no, a wolf. Her pearl-white teeth were bared, her sleek black fur standing on end, her claws extended from her paws, and her amethyst orbs held nothing but bravery and detestation. Yugi stared at her, aghast.  
  
Her growl reverberated off the walls but, was soon overpowered by a roar that came from the wolf opposite her. His fur was disgustingly shiny with oil and his lips curled into an unmistakable sneer. Yugi's eyes were wide and his hands were trembling, he had never seen anything so frightening as that wolf. A deep, sadistic hunger shone in his deep obsidian eyes and they shone with bloodlust and challenge.  
  
A piercing bark retorted the roar and Yugi's eyes fell, once again, on his mother in her wolf form. He looked into her eyes and saw the fear there.  
  
'Go, Yugi,' he could hear her say in his head, 'GO NOW!' Yugi then saw her go down as his father pounced on her. She scrambled to her feet and she stood facing each other again, drooling and teeth bared. 'GO!' her voice rang in Yugi's head and he ran out of the kitchen to the back door, followed by the growls and the sounds of gnashing teeth and swiping claws.  
  
Yugi ran away from the house, away from the city and into the woods, tears streaming from his eyes, never stopping once. He tripped over rocks, jumped over gaping streams, and was whiplashed by the branches of the towering trees, swaying in the heavy winds. Soon, Yugi's run slowed to a jog and then to a walk. Exhausted, he collapsed on the ground.  
  
"Mommy," he sobbed into the grass and brush beneath him, his small shoulders shook, his eyes were red, and he was shivering from the cold. With what little strength he had left, he pulled himself into a small ball, like he did when he his parents would fight in the house; except then, it was only words. His quaking fingers moved to the pendant around his neck, clasping it while he cried. Still clutching the star, he cried himself to sleep.  
  
***** The horrible thing about this dream is that it wasn't, it was a memory. This memory had plagued his Yugi's ming for the past eight years, and it never grew any fainter, it was still burned into his brain. Yugi was now sitting on the grass, one arm hugging his knees to his chest while his other hand played with the pentagram around his neck. Waterfalls were flowing from his eyes as sobs racked his lithe form. For hours, he sat there before his eyes were dry and his throat was too sore to weep anymore.  
  
"I'd better get home," he said, his voice was hollow. He removed his clothes and stuffed them into the bag, leaving the pendant around his neck. His skin was fair and petal-soft and shimmered with the pale light of the full moon. Lean muscles lined his small, yet strong bones and his body was devoid of any bodily hair, save his eyebrows and that on his head, which was common among his kind. Taking a deep, cleansing breath, he let the wind caress his skin and play with his hair. He then raised his arms, as if to embrace the moon, and surrendered to the Change. A great, rumbling flame erupted in the pit of his stomach, sparking his nerves with an intense fire. His limbs grew stronger, his spine extended and grew into a tail, hair burst forth from his skin, his teeth grew; all while a sweet ecstacy flowed though his figure, seducing him to his natural form.  
  
When the burning heat had died down, he had become a wolf. Long, firm muscles made up his legs and arms, each ending with pointed claws. Fur caught the moonlight, mirroring it in shimmer and beauty. Like his mother's, his fur was black but the light of the moon highlighted a shimmering hue of red or gold. Lavender was the sky for the brilliant stars that usually shone in his eyes; Yugi's orbs were hard and exhausted and showed the shadow of anger and woe that was there.  
  
Stretching his limbs, he felt his form, savoring it's strength and beauty. He took one last, longing look at the moon before snatching his bag in his teeth and setting out into a full run, straight for home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Did ya like it? Please Read and Review! 


	2. Scars of the Past

Yasha: So? What did you think of the first chapter? Sucked, huh? Well, I wrote this early in the morning, the day after I got home from NYC, so gomen ne. *falls to knees* PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!! I'm sorry that this ended up in the G rating at first, I had to keep reposting it because I couldn't get any skipped lines or indentations and I didn't know why, it's now in R in case you didn't read the fine print below the title. Thankies to Ly the Werewolf, Zypher, Wolfspeaker, review (that's what the person's name was *shrugs*) and any others who reviewed...but didn't leave their names; you've made me soooo happy! Huggles for everyone! *hugs reviewers* OK, I got a review from one person who seemed a bit worried about Yugi. Don't worry, he'll turn out fine, he's just a little sad and depressed and stressed, you'll see why later. (To Princess Strawberry: Why would you be sorry for Yugi being a wolf? It's not a curse or anything...sure, he's sad now but, he'll get better...maybe)  
  
Anrui: Yeah, I mean...wouldn't you be kinda sad too if you woke up from a dream about your parents who later ended up...MMPH!  
  
Yasha: *covering her Anrui's mouth* YAMI! You'll give the whole story away!  
  
Anrui: *sneering* But don't they have a right to know that Yugi...*BANG* *falls to the ground*  
  
Yasha: *holding a frying pan* Grrrrrr, damn spoilers, no pudding for you tonight!  
  
Anrui: *Sits up-gags* What makes you even think that I WANT pudding?  
  
Yasha: *evil grin* Because it's DEVIL'S FOOD!!! (Note: Devil's food is REALLY good! It's like really REALLY dark chocolate...just a note. Oh, and Devil's food pudding with angel food cake? *drools*)  
  
Anrui: *gasps* NO! You SADIST!  
  
Yasha: hehe, I know. But sweet talk won't get you sweets, sweetie.  
  
Anrui: O_o ...You DO realize how redundant that was, right?  
  
Yasha: *growls-raises frying pan* Shut yer pie...er, pudding hole!  
  
Anrui: *raspberry* Meanie...  
  
Yasha: *sighs* I know the story may seem a little slow at first but it gets better, believe me!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yugi awoke the next morning to the feel of the warm sunshine caressing his bare skin. He was in his bed, unclothed and exhausted from last night's woe-fest. Slowly, he turned over to let the sun warm his pale chest and he stayed like that, basked in the sultry waves of natural light that filtered through his window. Sleep was about to engulf his senses again when there came a loud knock on his door.  
  
"Yug! C'mon man I know yer in there! Get up, it's time for breakfast!" an enthusiastic voice called through the wooden barrier.  
  
Yugi let out a loud groan and laughed. "Not now, Jou. Come back in another six months." Jounouchi Katsuya let out a gasp of feigned disbelief and then a small growl of farce disappointment. "Yugi Motou," he declared like a scolding mother, "if ya don't get up this instant I'll break down de door and drag ya out by the ankles if ya don't get yer lazy ass downstairs."  
  
Yugi's eyes flung open, realizing that Jou would indeed do such a thing, especially when it came between and the first meal of the day. "Okay, okay! I'll be down in ten minutes." he yelled.  
  
Jou groaned in agitation, "Ten minutes! C'mon Yug, I'm starvin' here. I'll be wasted away to nothin' in ten minutes."  
  
Sitting up in bed, Yugi started to yawn and rubbed the sleep out of his large eyes. "Fine, five minutes," he heard Jou whoop of joy and run down the wooden stairs. He called after him, "but if I'm cranky and smelly it's all your fault." Two delicate, human feet placed themselves on the soft carpet, relishing the feel of them between the toes. Yugi raised his thin arms and stretched, reaching for the ceiling while he stood on the front pads of his feet. He arched his small back, shut his eyes, and let out a loud moan of release as he felt the stiffness of the sleep leave him and energy flow through his nerves. Opening the door, he checked to see that no one was roaming the long halls before he scampered to the bathroom. After washing all traces of fatigue from his face, he combed his hair and brushed his teeth. Upon returning to his room, Yugi picked out a pair of purple boxers, followed by light blue pajamas, decked with small crescent moons and stars. He savored the silky feel of the fabric on his skin after being bare the whole night. Small digits traveled up the top of his pajamas, slipping the buttons into their corresponding holes. When he reached the top, he felt smooth metal under his fingers and realized that it was his pentagram, still remaining from last night and he wondered why he hadn't noticed it before. Shrugging it off, he slipped on two light blue slippers and burst out his bedroom door.  
  
Jou, in the meantime, was anxiously waiting in the dining room for Yugi to come down, the smell of food wafting into his nose, a small puddle of drool forming on the table. Laughter followed by a light 'thud' signaled Yugi's entrance via the banister.  
  
"It's about time ya got down here, I was just about to eat my chair." Jou's statement was further emphasized by a mock growl that came from his mouth. The sixteen year old wolf-boy's legs were covered by green pajama pants and he wore a white tee-shirt, adorned with the picture of a Red Eyes Black Dragon. "Geez, what kinda beauty routine do you have?" Jou shook his head, his golden hair falling into his chocolate-brown eyes, "Too bad everyone can't wake up lookin' this gorgeous every mornin'."  
  
Yugi sat down at the table, laughing at his friend's pompous attitude. He could hear his grandfather making breakfast in the kitchen with the help of his friends Anzu and Ryou. He looked around, realizing that someone was missing. "Where's Honda?" Yugi asked. At that moment, Honda stepped in the room, his hair was a deep brown and came to a point on his head, golden eyes were strong and hard, his almost seventeen year old muscles glowed with a light tan. His pajamas consisted of brown pants and a cream colored sleeveless tee. He had a small limp and was glaring at Jou, his eyes filled with a slight anger that reflected his wolf instincts.  
  
"Sorry I'm late," he apologized, "I tripped on someone's sneakers as I was coming out of the bathroom and landed on my knee." He held up a pair of black and white sneakers and flung them at Jou, who yelped as the shoes his head and he fell off of his chair.  
  
"WHAT DA HELL WAS DAT FOR?!" Jou screamed at Honda, his face turning red and a bump forming on his head where the shoes had hit him.  
  
Honda shrugged. "Just a reminder to KEEP YOUR SHOES OUT OF THE DAMN HALLWAY!" His eyes met the blond's, challenge shining in them.  
  
Sighing, Yugi got up from his seat and pushed the two fuming friends apart. "Now, now boys. Let's all play nicely..."  
  
"It's probably because they're so hungry," Anzu Mazaki laughed from the doorway. Pancakes were on a plate in her right hand, scrambled eggs in her left. Blue eyes mirrored the happiness that her laughter had just held, her short brown hair swishing as she walked to the table and placed the plates on the surface. She too was sixteen and wore a pastel pink tank top, pale yellow pajama shorts, and a pair of fluffy pink slippers. Tailing her was Ryou Bakura, he was smiling in his usually shy manner, brown eyes calm and innocent though, everyone expected that Ryou was not as innocent as he seemed. Snowy hair cascaded down his white tee-shirt clad back. Like the rest of the sixteen year olds, he was wearing pajama pants, though his were a light blue and cottony. A sneaky hand began to reach for a pancake as soon as Anzu's back was turned. Jounouchi gave a startled yip when the she-wolf spun around and whacked his hand. "Not until we're all here, Jou," she warned while shaking a single finger at the boy, she and Ryou then went back into the kitchen to retrieve the rest of the food.  
  
"I'll help," Honda declared and followed Anzu into the kitchen.  
  
A pouting Jou plopped himself into his chair and let out a groan. "Awwww, why do we always have to wait for everyone to be at the table before we eat?" he asked to no one in particular.  
  
"Because," a wise and seemingly ancient voice rung from the doorway, "people these days are always too busy for each other and it's nice to share at least one meal a day with everyone." Sugoroku's deep purple eyes held a stern gaze with Jounouchi's brown ones. The old werewolf was short, shorter than everyone in the house except Yugi, and even he was growing taller, and his silver hair stuck out in short spikes and bangs framed his face in the same fashion Yugi's did; a person would have to be completely blind not to see that the two were related. He set down the plates of bacon and hash browns he was carrying on the table before sitting at the end. Anzu soon followed carrying platters of sausage and toast. An exceptionally large bowl of assorted fruits was brought in by Ryou while Honda brought up the rear and was trying to balance milk, orange juice, butter, and maple syrup in his arms.  
  
When everyone was seated at the table Sugoroku smiled at everyone and took in the aroma of the meal. "Anzu, Ryou" he said kindly, "I would like to thank you for helping me, this all looks delicious."  
  
A large grin formed on the girl's lips and she thanked the elder. Ryou's mouth showed a grateful smile as he bowed his snowy head.  
  
"Yeah, and I bet it tastes even better," the drooling blond said, his foot could be heard tapping under the table in eagerness.  
  
"Ok, you can eat now," Sugoroku declared, chuckling at the wolf pup's eagerness.  
  
"ALL RIGHT!" the blond yelled, immediately grabbing a fork and loading mountains of food onto his plate while the others laughed at his behavior.  
  
Breakfast was filled with the sounds of chewing, the clanking of utensils, laughter, stories of books that were read or dreams that were had, complaints of homework and teachers, and moans of pleasure, expressing the heavenly taste of the meal. During all of this, Yugi has stayed mostly quiet. Jounouchi was the first to notice Yugi's abnormal silence.  
  
"What's wrong Yug?" he asked when he caught Yugi playing with the remainder of the eggs on his plate.  
  
"It's nothing." Yugi said.  
  
"Was it my cooking?" Anzu inquired, "I'm sorry, I knew I put too much salt on the eggs."  
  
"No, it's not that, Anzu," Yugi said, a small smile forming on his lips, "It's just...," his voice faded as he cast down his eyes.  
  
"You have a nightmare, buddy?" the blond asked, concerned. He hated seeing Yugi like this.  
  
"Kinda," the tri-haired boy replied. "A memory, actually."  
  
Everyone stopped eating and looked at the small boy, worry emitting from their different colored eyes. What could have been remembered to make him like this, they wondered, this boy who was usually so full of light and happiness?  
  
A wet shine lidded Yugi's amethyst orbs, "It was about the last time I saw my parents." He was now on the verge of tears again. A hush now came over the table.  
  
Sugoroku's voice finally broke the veil of quiet, "You can't blame yourself for your mother's death, Yugi,", his voice was riddled with care and sincerity, yet it didn't ease Yugi's pain, nor stop the crystalline tear that rolled down his smooth, pale cheek. "She died to protect you, and she did. You escaped from your father, like she knew you had to, if you had stayed you would have been in grave danger." the tone was gentle and seemed to be trying to ease itself into Yugi's woeful mind. " There was nothing you could have done."  
  
"I know, that's why..." he stopped, the tears were coming too fast as the emotions consumed him, "May I be excused?" he asked, his head down, forcing the tears back. His grandfather nodded and he stood up from his chair and left the table, heading up to his room.  
  
The remainder of the young wolves looked at the elder, opening their mouths to speak, only to be silenced by Sugoroku's raised hand. "Leave him be. He still needs time." Sorrow could now be seen in his own eyes; grievance for not only his grandson, but for his lost daughter.  
  
*****  
  
Yugi plopped himself onto his still-warm bed and began to cry. He didn't understand why it still hurt so much, it had been nine years, after all. Nine long years after the fight between his parents in wolf form; nine years since he had heard his mother's voice telling him to run; nine years since he had fallen asleep in the woods, lost and afraid; nine years since he had last been completely happy.  
  
He had run away from the house, the fight, and most of all, his father. Falling asleep in the woods had caused him to awake trembling from the cold, the dread of his being alone, the fear or being found by those who wanted to hurt him, and his weeping, though he could no longer cry. Suddenly, a crack came from behind him, a rustle of leaves came from his left, a bird call from his right, and a figure emerged from the front. Panic swept over him but he found himself unable to move, the terror had shackled him to the ground. His eyes shut and he curled himself into a defensive position, hands covering his head, unable to look at the shadow that emerged from the forest. He waited, quaking until he heard a deep voice wash over him, soothing his fears and ceasing his tremulous body. Gingerly, he raised his head and opened his eyes to fine slits. There, emerging from the shadows, was a man. Ancient wisdom and knowledge was what emitted from his aura, yet he had a playfulness about him. Spiky silver hair adorned his head like a magnificent headdress, like those once worn by the great pharaohs of Egypt. Spiked bangs framed his face, which held a warm, kindly smile. His eyes were a deep purple in color and held a dancing laughter in the depths; they reminded him of those that his mother had. He felt a strange bond between him and this man, Yugi knew that he could trust him.  
  
"W-who ar-are you?" the boy managed to stutter out. The man kneeled down in front of him and pat Yugi's head.  
  
"There is no need to fear me, Yugi." he smiled and helped Yugi sit across from him, "I am your grandfather, Sugoroku Motou."  
  
Yugi's head cocked to one side. "Grandfather?" the word seemed foreign to the boy, "What's that?"  
  
"I am your mother's father and your grandfather, Yugi. I've come for you."  
  
At those words, Yugi's eyes widened with fear. His father had said the same thing. Backing away he said, "No, I'm with my mommy."  
  
Realizing the essence of fright that radiated from the boy, he explained to the child, "No, no, Yugi. Your mother felt that your father would come back one day, and she knew that you were in danger. She tried to keep you safe but, about a week ago, she felt your father's presence. She didn't want to believe it, but the feeling grew stronger and she knew that she had go get you out. She called me and asked me to come and take you to my home, where you would be safe and cared for." Grief now shadowed Sugoroku's face, "It was too late. I came as fast as I could, hoping that I wouldn't be too late...but I was."  
  
"Too....late?" Yugi's breath caught in his throat. "Is she...?"  
  
Before the boy could finish, Sugoroku continued, "I went to the house, looking for you and...," the man looked as if he might start weeping, "she's dead, Yugi. The fight between her and your father ended in the death of both of your parents. It seems that your father was killed first but, her wounds were too severe to be treated...even by our best healers." He cast his eyes toward the young boy. Yugi was paralyzed and looked like he would weep though, he was too tired to shed any more tears. His grandfather wrapped a comforting arm around the boy, who immediately grasped the man and hid his face in the man's chest.  
  
Words could not describe the kind of anguish that pained the heart of that boy. He had lost his mother, the only one who could keep the nightmares at bay or make him feel fully secure. Even in the arms of his newly discovered grandfather, who's soul held such kindness, he now felt more alone than he had ever felt in his entire life.  
  
Since that day, Yugi had lived with his grandfather, whom he now called Grandpa and who became a valuable friend and advisor and began to heal the hole that Yugi's mother had held, though never fully mending it. He now lived far away from his old home and was currently living in a spacious house near the edge of Domino City. The house was charming with it's cabin- like wood features and the spirit of the wilderness that seemed to flow through the senses of the residents. It was enchanting. Even more enchanting were the beings that lived there; werewolves. Sugoroku had told Yugi of his being a werewolf, just had his parents had been, and his own werewolf nature, like his late daughter.  
  
Upon coming to the house, Yugi was surprised to learn that he was not the only werewolf there. Apparently, the old wolf-man had used his extensive home as a dwelling for young wolves who had been orphaned, abandoned, or abused by their parents. Sugoroku had become like a grandfather to all of them therefore, they all referred to him as Grandpa. Each of the youth had a different reason for being there: Honda's father was a drunk and slew his mother in a jealous rage before killing himself; the parents of Anzu pass away in a car crash when she was three; Ryou's mother had perished during childbirth and his father traveled the world, consequently he could not take care of Ryou so he intrusted him to Sugoroku's care when the snowy- haired boy was but a year old; Jounouchi was the unfortunate son of a drunk, his mother abandoned he and his father when Jou was born, and Jou's father raped during his rages, this resulted in the confiscation of his son and his imprisonment. Shizuka, Jou's younger sister had went with his mother when she left. Jou's mother was presumably still alive because he had not seen or heard Shizuka in several years, something that his mother would have made certain to happen. The blond wasn't sure why his mother disliked him so much, though, he expected, his mother's fear for her husband had caused her to leave Jou behind so that the man wouldn't come to claim him later.  
  
Visions of Yugi's father still haunted his mind. Like Jou's father, Yugi's father also raped him. He could sometimes still hear the scornful names that he called him, still smell his breath as he forced his foul tongue into Yugi's pure mouth, and illusions of fists crashing against his face woke the boy in the middle of the night while he frantically searched his face for the bruises and swells that should be there. The worst feeling was that of his father, the man in which he had confided a naive trust, holding, sometimes tying, the boy down while his hands groped his pale skin, his mouth bit the sensitive flesh, and his length penetrated and being sheathed his virgin skin before his father collapsed, spent. He would then stand up and remove himself while Yugi bled from various wounds and wept silent tears. Time after time, night after tortuous night he would violate the boy in a way that was not even able to express in words, it was too revolting; and each time ended with his sneer plastered in Yugi's mind along with the grim promise that there would be another. Even now, Yugi would lie in bed at night, awake while he envisioned the two lustful, barbarous orbs that preyed on his very soul.  
  
*****  
  
These thoughts and memories had been accounted and analyzed many times in Yugi's mind, even after nine years he could not figure out why they still plagued his hours whether they be dormant or conscious.  
  
'It's probably because I keep examining them that they keep coming back though, it seems that with every remembrance...they seem to grow more feral.' The tears had stopped and he simply stared at the ceiling as he pondered these images; no answer came. A faint rapping came from the other side of his bedroom door. "Who is it?" the boy questioned.  
  
"It's Jou. Can I come in?" the boy's voice was almost as faint as his signaling knock, the usual laughter had faded and was replaced by a dwelling care and slight anxiety. The knob turned, the door opened slightly, and Jou's blond head poked through the opening.  
  
"I think you already have," Yugi pointed out to the fair-haired boy, who, seeing his obvious mistake, let out a good natured laugh.  
  
The floor creaked slightly as Jou stepped towards his friend and the bed sank beneath his weight as he sat down. His amber eyes had regained some of their cheerfulness though, as they bored into Yugi's own lilac orbs, they seemed to be searching Yugi's mind for answers and trying to make his yield into telling them to the yellow-haired wolf, "Are ya okay, Yug?" Jou queried.  
  
Tri-colored spikes swayed as Yugi nodded his head. "I'll be alright, I just needed time to think, I guess." A smile started to brim on his face; Jou didn't fall for the disguise.  
  
"Ya know that cha can always talk ta me, right?"  
  
Yugi nodded his head again. He understood how this silence hurt Jou, for Yugi was the first person that Jou had ever confided his dark secrets in. The blond was pained when the other boy refused to do the same; he hated secrets coming between him and his friendships with others. "I was just thinking about.."  
  
"Your mother." Jou finished, "I know, you had that dream again, didn't you?"  
  
Amethyst eyes widened in shock, then they were cast down to Yugi's feet. "Yeah. I was just thinking about how I can't seem to get the memories out of my head, even after all these years." Warmth blanketed his shoulders as Jou put his arm around Yugi and pulled him into a soothing embrace.  
  
"Don't worry about it, please," Jou begged, "None of us can stand to see you so depressed." He pulled away from the smaller boy slightly, "It's like," he searched for the right words, "it's like all da light vanishes from yer eyes...it's a horrible thing ta see, we worry that ya might not be happy again."  
  
A slight pang of guilt hit Yugi, "Sorry, Jou. I didn't mean to make you worry," a genuine smile began to form, "I'll try not to think about it anymore, okay?"  
  
Jou's own lips curled into a grin as she saw the light begin to return to this best friend's eyes. He pulled him into another hug as a sign of forgiveness and gratefulness.  
  
Yugi heard feet tiptoing outside, the floorboards slightly creaking. "Uh oh..."  
  
"DOG PILE!" Honda screamed before he, Anzu, and Ryou all rushed into the room, landing on the two boys on the bed.  
  
"AGH! GET OFFA ME!" a muffled voice screamed underneath the file of werewolf bodies, a tawny head managed to poke out and continue it's screaming. "GET OFF, I CAN'T BREATHE!"  
  
'Sorry man," Honda laughed as he and the others clambered off of Jounouchi's crushed body. They all rearranged themselves so that they had Yugi now trapped in a sea of comforting hugs.  
  
"I'm fine, I'm fine now, you guys," the laughter rang from the small boy, snared in the mass of entwining arms.  
  
A questioning gaze came from Anzu's azure eyes. " Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm sure," he convinced her.  
  
"Alright, just as long as you're sure." Anzu gave Yugi another hug before placing a small kiss on the boy's pale temple and leaving the room.  
  
Honda gave Yugi a friendly pat on the back and Ryou's face shown with a grateful smile before they also left the room.  
  
The crevice in the bed began to lessen as Jou stood, before walking out the door, he turned to Yugi. "Grandpa told us that there was gonna be a meeting today at two, don't forget or he'll put worms in da eggs, again." The blond's threat was accented by the spreading sly grin in his lightly tanned face.  
  
One of Yugi's short arms crossed his pajama-clad chest while the other rose up, a single finger touching his lips to give the impression that he was in deep consideration. "Hmmmm, I dunno, Jou. I actually thought that they were pretty good last time." he was desperately trying to keep the corners up his mouth turning up, "All they really needed was a little salt."  
  
The golden-haired wolf's chestnut eyes went wide as he covered his mouth, turned, bent his head out into the hallway, and began to make vomiting noises. Yugi began to laugh hysterically at his friend's show of disgust. "No thank you!" the blond said as his head returned to view, " I think I'd rather eat Anzu's cooking again than have ta face dat!"  
  
"HEY!" a female voice roared from one of the closed doors down the hall. Yugi and Jounouchi broke out in fits of laughter, clutching their stomachs and falling to the floor.  
  
"Aight, I'll see ya later, Yug," Jou giggled as he wiped a lingering tear from his copper eyes. He closed the door to Yugi's room, trying to fight back encoring fits of titters.  
  
Sighing, Yugi leapt off his bed and darted for the bathroom for the second time that morning.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yasha: So, what'd ya think? Long chappie, ne? *laughs* It took me about three or so days to write and it's nine pages long. I was originally going to make it longer, but I felt that I should end it here and put the rest in the next chapter. I had a heck of a time trying to find synonyms for 'blond'; It was too annoying having to word 'Jou' or 'Jounouchi' all the time and there are too many boys to simple say 'the boy' so I used his hair color...but that became overused. *sighs* SO I had to find other words to describe his hair color as well as those for the others. Geez, writing is HARD! *faints from exhaustion* And yes, I know it was kinda boring...I'm just trying to introduce everything, this is a bit of a different environment when compared to just a human Yugi living in a game shop, this time I have him living in a house with his friends...all of whom are NOT human. I bet a lot of you are looking at the summary and are like...'Hey, this says yaoi romance...where's the romance?!' It's COMING, I assure you! I apologize to those of you who are not patient readers but, you're just gonna have to be!  
  
Anrui: *whispers* That's not the ONLY thing she's slow in doing...  
  
Yasha: *spins around* What was that, Yami-kun?  
  
Anrui: *frantically* NOTHING! *starts whistling and twiddling his thumbs*  
  
Yasha: *sceptic look* Hmmmm...anywhos, READ AND REVIEW, ONEGAI! Remember, no reviews, no lemons for you...I'll just use them to make lemonade. Ja ne! ^_~ 


	3. Stones, Stars, and Mysterious Strangers

Yasha: *looks at reviews* Kami-sama...I think I'm gonna faint!  
  
Anrui: Oh please, there's not even that many!  
  
Yasha: *glares* Maybe not but, they're awesome! You reviewers have made me the happiest authoress ever! ARIGATOU!!!  
  
ExBobble06: ^_^ Don't worry, Yami-kun will appear soon enough!  
  
Princess Strawberry: Yay! I'm glad that you're happy! See, Yugi being a werewolf isn't sooo bad.  
  
Wolfspeaker: You really liked that scene, huh? Well, I needed a way to introduce a bunch of the characters, so I thought of that!  
  
Evil Psychotic Oddly Named Reviewer of Doom (a.k.a. eponrod): *laughs* That is a sweet name, I should have thought of it! I'm glad that you came back! *huggles* Discouraged? I'm sorry that you feel that way, was it something that I did? T_T I didn't mean to, honest!  
  
Ly the werewolf: Yay! Ly! *laughs* Yep, thank you for the thought! *gasp* THANKIES! My first Fav Story List appearance! *stars in eyes* This is like a dream come true!  
  
Chibizoo: *blushes* Thank you for the compliment. -^_^- I'll see of I can enter...if I can think up something. Does it have a deadline?  
  
Ryan-Ookami: *laugh* That is scary, isn't it? I'm sorry that I took your brain but, I'm glad that you like what I've done with it! I know, one reason I decided to write this is that I didn't see a whole lot of werewolf ficcies about. Yay! I'm on another Fav Stories List and *gasp* a Fav Authors list! *glomp* Thankies! And I have an adorer! -^_^- Don't worry, I'll read 'Fierce Child' and review, k?  
  
assassin X: ^_^  
  
Harathina: Arigatou!  
  
Dee Jay: Yes, I DID say that Yami is a hunter (though I regret now putting that in, grrr) and as you can see, there are the other half of the parings that need to be filled. THEY'RE COMING!!! Be PATIENT! I take my writing VERY seriously and I kinda have a connection with this plot, so I'm trying not to mess it up. I'm not going to make it like one of those fics where everyone just appears POOF out of nowhere, I'm trying to be creative, here. I'm now deciding how to work the other characters into the story until then, you're gonna have to be patient. About Malik/Marik...I was thinking about working them into the story but, I don't really have a good grasp on their personalities and I don't want to make them up. So, I don't think they're gonna be in the story, as much as I'd like them to. I'm pretty much sticking with the first season cast. (Believe it or not, I actually considered bringing Mako Tsunami into the story at one time, but decided against it ^_^;;) I'm not giving anymore away!  
  
Now, On with the fic!  
  
Anrui: Aren't you forgetting something?  
  
Yasha: O.o Nani? OH! Damn, I keep forgetting to do this. *clears throat* Ahem, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the name-mentioned characters, they are the magnificent creation of the talented Kazuki Takahashi. I do, however own the idea for this story, so, NO COPYING! *bows* Thank you.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The meeting commenced at two o'clock that afternoon as promised. The time between breakfast and the conference had given each of the young wolves time to go about their morning routines which included the consumption of numerous gallons of water between the necessary showering, teeth brushing, and face washing that had occurred. But, surely enough, when two came around each of the teens were cleaned, dressed, and had eaten their lunches. The meeting was held in the ample living room, it was round in shape and it's many windows allowed the loungers a view of the outside neighborhood and was trimmed with diverse pieces of entertainment equipment. One by one, each of the younger wolves entered the room from various parts of the house and settled themselves in a circle, all waiting for the elder wolf to show.  
  
Yugi was dressed in dark blue-jeans and a black tee-shirt, around his neck was a black dog collar, clasped with a metal buckle. He sat Indian style on the couch, his back slightly hunched as his fingers gently twiddled with his star pendant, the stone shining it's usual deep red. As she looked around the room, he noticed the similar pendants that each of the teens wore. All were fashioned the same, silver in color and each had a stone, though none were the identical. The pentagram was the symbol of the werewolves, and the pendant that every wolf wore was like an identification. The color of the star symbolized the pack that the wolf belonged to; though all werewolves were all in a universal mass, smaller packs had been formed due to the distance and culture between wolves; it was simply not possible to govern every wolf of every culture and origin and expect to keep an organized society. The pendant was given to each werewolf pup by their guardians upon their birth and the stone was set in place at the age of thirteen, when it was believed that a pup began to become a wolf. Stones were used to show the rank and status but remained a dull grey until a station was chosen by the wolf; their station determined how they contributed to the pack. Anzu's pearly white stone symbolized that she was a healer in training; the yellow stone on Honda's star symbolized his role as a guard and protector of the pack, Ryou had a white stone which showed his purpose as a healer, like Anzu; Jou's pendant was set with a green stone, showing that he was the second in command to the leader of the pack, Yugi. Yugi was a direct descendant of the first leader, as were most of the current werewolf pack leaders though, some had been overthrown by power hungry challengers. If a leader was defeated by another werewolf or died without an heir, the thrown could be taken by another leader that showed he was capable of holding the status. With the death of Yugi's parents and Grandpa's age, Yugi had been raised since he was eight to become the new leader of the pack after his grandfather's passing, though, the stone now shone with the evidence that he was now the existent ruler.  
  
Sugoruko came into the room after the other had arrived and he sat himself down in his plush armchair that was included in the circle. The silver pentacle around his neck was adorned with a glassy, clear stone, representing his station as former ruler and his new one as chief counsel and high elder.  
  
"Good afternoon," he said, a cheery smile on his face, "I'm glad to see that you all made it on time."  
  
"What's dis about, Grandpa?" a confused Jou asked the man in the armchair. Small meeting like this were usually held when Sugoruko announced news, usually tragic or disappointing.  
  
"Don't worry, nothing bad has happened. I was originally going to say this at breakfast but decided not to for various reasons." The statement was said with a sincerity and though he did not say the reasons for not making the announcement earlier, Yugi blushed as a light prick of fault hit him. The ancient wolf cleared his throat. "As you all know," his mauve eyes met those of the adolescents, all rapt to attention, "it is the end of the summer and tomorrow you will be returning to school..." Before the man could finish five loud groans issued from the teens while they rolled their eyes and shook their heads.  
  
"It's not fair, Gramps! It feels like summer jus' started, why do we hafta go back?" A disgruntled Jou whined, switching his position on the couch. Mixed complaints concurred with the blond's statement. Sugoruko was not amused.  
  
"I will not have uneducated hooligans living under this roof!" he fumed at Jou, who looked like he might wet his jeans any minute. His face now reversed it's mood from an furious frown to it's regular bright smile. "I know that you don't want to go back so soon but if your abilities won't do everything for you, you have to earn your place in society." he said as he lowered himself into his chair again. Every one of the young wolves made a permanent mental note about Grandpa's feelings when it came to uneducated slackers. "I presume that you all have most of your school supplies?"  
  
"Yep," Anzu piped in, "I think that we just need to get a few more things...right?" The others nodded in confirmation.  
  
"Alright then. I think that you should spend the rest of the afternoon obtaining the remainder of your supplies. I want to see all five of you back here in time for dinner, though...is that understood?" the elder wolf questioned.  
  
A simultaneous "Yes!" came from the teenagers.  
  
"Very well then, off you go." The young wolves all rose and bowed their heads to the elder as he finished and rushed to their rooms to prepare for their outing.  
  
*****  
  
After about ten minutes of hustle, bustle, and further preparation (they had to wait for Jou to find his sneakers which were found by Honda...after he had tripped over them), the group of five were ready to go. They tucked their pentagrams under their shirts before leaving, for the danger of exposing yourself to a human, even by the smallest of objects, could be life-threatening. A new black convertible sat proudly on the pavement, it's ebony shell shone in the afternoon sun. Each of the young wolves had pitched in money to buy it that summer and were considering of buying another, given the different variety of places that they all wanted to go.  
  
"I still don't get why she's the only one who gets ta drive," Jounouchi voiced as Anzu sat in the driver's seat while he hopped into the back seat with Yugi and Honda.  
  
The she-wolf chuckled and spun around in her seat to face the tawny-haired werewolf. "Because I was the only one to get through my driver's test without injuring or traumatizing the instructor." The rest of the youths snickered behind their hands as the blond lightly blushed with embarrassment as he crossed his slim arms and began to sulk. A tame purr came from the vehicle as soon as the girl had turned the thin, metal key. 'Funny how such a small and simple object can unleash such amazing power," she thought to herself as the car backed out of the driveway and sped down the road toward the mall.  
  
*****  
  
Each store was packed with last minute shoppers, searching the remains on the shelf for their requirements. The turnout shocked the five teens and they realized that by following each other to every store, they would never finish everything in time. Therefore, they decided to break up into smaller groups.  
  
"Alright, so Yugi and Jou are going get their binders, paper, and school clothes and the rest of us will go to retrieve our art supplies, notebooks, and the CDs we wanted, right?" Anzu asked the boys. Each nodded. "We'll meet each other by the car at six, got it?" More nods ratified the plan and they separated, heading in their different directions.  
  
"Aight Yug, where do we go first?" Jou asked the smaller boy walking beside him.  
  
Yugi shrugged, "I dunno, I guess we should get our school supplies first, since the store is right there." He pointed to a shop that was about twenty paces ahead of them and began to stroll over to it, the blond in tow.  
  
Though the store was indeed crowded, it seemed like a void when compared to the throngs of customers that filled the other outlets. The two immediately began to weave through the aisles, inspecting the shelves for their binders and lined paper.  
  
The blond started down an aisle before shouting to Yugi over the chatter of the flock, "I'm gonna try this one Yug, I'll find ya later when I get my stuff."  
  
"Okay, see ya in a few!" the petite boy called before being swallowed up by the sea of bodies.  
  
Jou scanned each of the ledges and after pushing his way passed the humans that blocked the way, he was able to find the paper he needed; all he had to find now was the binders. It was stated on his list of supplies that he needed a total of three binders, one for Science, one for World History, and another for Mathematics. Once again, he struggled his way through the soon-to-be-purchasers, setting out on another quest through the maze of shelves. What tends to happen when there are as many people as there was in a supplies store is that, amidst the mob of people, things are dropped on the floor and, because everyone is so busy searching and afraid of getting trampled on, no one bothers to pick the items up, making it extremely dangerous for those customers who are either clumsy or are too busy searching to pay attention to look at the ground they are walking on. Jou, unfortunately, was the victim of both of these; even with his werewolf gracefulness, enhanced vision, sensitive hearing, and agility, his senses could not warn him of the glue stick that lay on the floor in front of him. As soon as the golden-haired wolf's sneakered foot landed on the tube, his balance was thrown off and he fell forward with a shriek.  
  
"AAAHHHHHH!" he yelled as crashed into the person that had, at that very moment, had been turning the corner into Jou's aisle.  
  
The unfortunate being had been hit with the full force of the blond's topple and now lay on his back.  
  
Jou groaned and rubbed his forehead as he raised himself off of the other's chest with his other arm. "I'm really sorry," he apologized to the individual underneath him, " I guess I just wasn't looking where I was go-" the blond, for the first time, looked at the man underneath him and his eyes grew wide with amazement as he surveyed him. He was a teenager, no older than Jounouchi. The wolf-boy could feel the other's hard muscles that were concealed by the blue button-up shirt that he wore. His skin was pale and smooth, his lips pink and soft, and copper bangs fell into the boy's eyes; those eyes had to have been the most beautiful and entrancing that the saffron-haired wolf had ever beheld. The brunette's orbs were a glistening crystal blue and bore into Jounouchi's quaking soul, yet in them was outrage and signs of patience long lost. A cinnamon aroma emitted from him and something else that Jou could not place but seemed oddly familiar.  
  
The brunette also seemed to be entranced for a split second, the engaging gaze was replaced by an icy glower. "Please," the boy seemed to be trying to control his rage, "get off of me."  
  
Realizing that he was still on the boy, Jounouchi quickly clamored off. He stood up and began to straighten his green jacket. "I-I'm sorry...," he stammered, "I j-just..."  
  
"Wasn't looking where you were going? You told me." The dark-haired boy's icy stare held firm as he stood and dusted off his navy blue trench coat. His lips curled into a smirk when he saw the shorter boy's cheeks flush.  
  
If the blond was not frightened by the blue-eyed teen before, he certainly was now. The chestnut-haired boy now stood at his full height, and though he was only about a head taller than Jou, his regal stance made him look like a giant in the wolf's amber eyes. Power radiated from his alabaster skin and his glacial gaze simply commanded respect from all; he was one of those beings who could walk into a room full of people whom he had never met and every person would simply fall under his spell, a trance of silent admiration and honor.  
  
The brunette raised an elegant eyebrow at the smaller boy's behavior, which had gone from stuttering to simply gaping at him, his ginger eyes transfixed on his own azure ones. The smirk on his face grew wider, if that was even possible. "Just watch where you're going next time, pup."  
  
The trance snapped at this point and Jou was blasted back to reality, where he heard the auburn headed boy's last words. The golden-haired wolf's face glowed a bright red and he gave the impression that steam would fume from his ears. "I am NOT a pup!" he yelled at the retreating blue-clad male. Calling a werewolf a 'pup' was basically the same as calling a human a baby or a wimp and, though Jounouchi was sure that the other teen did not intend for it to hit his wolf nerves (he had hoped that the boy didn't know he even had any), the insult still scorned him like a thousand flames and it heated him just as much.  
  
The departing boy rounded, his cobalt orbs meeting the other's copper ones and the infamous sneer returned, he had found the blond's weakness. The brunette sauntered over, still holding the gaze, until the their faces were inches apart. Jou blushed at the closeness, the dark-haired boy's hot breath washing over his face; the smaller boy thought he could detect a hint of sultriness in other's voice.  
  
"Whatever you say...mutt." The male's mysterious sapphire eyes mirrored the victory that shone in his smirk. Turning on his heel, he leisurely walked away from the flustered blond.  
  
All the sand-haired wolf could do is stare at the mysteriously alluring figure as he gradually faded from Jou's sight, his trench coat flowing behind him as he vanished into the crowd. When he finally realized that the brunette had left, his blood began to boil again. A deep grown emerged from his throat, "Why that pompous, stuck-up, little..."  
  
"Jou! Where are ya?" a voice rang from the crowd.  
  
"I'm ova here, Yug!" Jou yelled as he started jumping and flailing his arms in the air. A slightly exhausted Yugi appeared in front of the blond. The smaller boy was holding his three binders and was slightly out of breath.  
  
"Sorry," the young leader panted, "you have...no idea how...hard it is...to avoid getting trampled on when you're...my height." The poor boy looked like he might faint but instead regarded Jou and broke out into laughter. He then collapsed on the floor, grabbing his stomach while dropping his binders.  
  
The taller wolf bristled, "What's so funny?" he demanded, his green covered arms folding across his chest.  
  
Yugi giggled as he stood up and began to retrieve his binder, one red, one black, and one a dark purple. "You just...you're face was all red, I thought you were a tomato!" he jested. "What happened?"  
  
Jounouchi's face had considerably dimmed but, a faint blush still colored his ivory skin. "Nothin' Yug," he grumbled, "just some jerk with a bad attitude."  
  
"Hmmm, well he must have been some jerk to get you in such a huff, eh, Jou?" the petite wolf simpered as the blond wolf's flush deepened.  
  
"Yeah, well...let's find da rest of our stuff so we can get outta dis hell- hole," the amber eyed teen suggested. The search for his binders commenced, only to end just as quickly. He found the objects on a shelf about five rows over and picked out a black, a white, and a green binder. Their supplies in hand, the two werewolves moved to the end of the line and, after a ten minute wait, were able to purchase the objects and stroll out of the store.  
  
Clothing was the next thing on their list of supplies, the two were able to find a store at the other end of the mall that sold clothes of the punk, skater, and gothic variety. They used the remainder of their money to indulge themselves in leather, spikes, and studs galore. Yugi walked out with a content smile on his face and a bag of spiked and leather bracelets, a few pairs of leather pants, some baggy jeans, a belt or two, a bunch of shirts, and a new neck belt. Jou's reaction was similar and he too carried a bag in which was some loose-fitting jeans, a small variant of shirts, a few studded belts, and a choice of arm decor which was equivalent to that in which Yugi had bought. Their shopping finished, they headed back to the car to meet the others. After about ten minutes of waiting, Anzu, Ryou, and Honda came out of the mall and the five drove home.  
  
*****  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
  
A loud groan came from Yugi's half-conscious form as the clock next to his bed screamed, it's digital numbers glowing an angry red. Turning the alarm off, he sat up in his bed, rubbed his eyes, and made his way to the bathroom. He turned the shower on and began to strip himself of his pajamas. The warm water cascaded down the small boy's flawless back and soaked his tri-colored hair, little by little pulling him from the dwelling realm of slumber.  
  
'It's the first day of school,' he thought to himself, 'I can't believe it. It feels like vacation started yesterday.' No more thoughts came to Yugi's head as he continued the familiar ritual of scrubbing, lathering, cleansing, and rinsing. The next hour or so of the morning consisted of showering, teeth brushing, hair drying, hair styling, and dressing from the five young wolves. It was a miracle that there was enough hot water for each of the teens and what was even more astounding was the fact that Domino and the surrounding cities didn't suffer a sudden power outage.  
  
Breakfast was a little less collected than yesterday's had been. The frantic wolves moved in and out of the many rooms of the house, grabbing a small breakfast, making lunches, gathering bookbags, and searching for missing articles of their uniforms.  
  
Yugi bounded down the stairs, his yellow bag slung over his shoulder. He was wearing his traditional high school uniform- blue pants and a matching blue jacket with a high collar though, he had added his own style to it. The jacket was open, exposing the black sleeveless shirt underneath, sneakers on his small feet, his neck-belt buckled around his slim neck, a black belt with short, squared spikes was around his waist, and his pendant was tucked under his shirt. The others were also wearing their uniforms, each with an individual flair. Jounouchi's jacket was open and he wore a white tee-shirt underneath, a belt similar to Yugi's was around his waist, his feet were covered in his infamous sneakers, and his necklace lay under his shirt. Honda's style was the same as Jou's, minus the studded belt and, instead of sneakers, he wore black shoes. The only ones who wore their uniforms the traditional way were Ryou and Anzu. Ryou's jacket was closed and buttoned to the top and concealed all evidence of the pentagram around his neck and his snowy hair cascaded down his hidden neck to his thin back. A short blue skirt came to the middle of Anzu's slender thighs, white stockings came up to her knees, black Mary-Janes on her feet, and the pink jacket that she wore was decked with a large blue bow, once again, veiling her star from view.  
  
"Morning everyone!" Yugi's cheery voice greeted the rushing wolves.  
  
"Morning Yugi!" came a synchronic welcome from all over the house.  
  
"We're leaving in five, Yugi. So, you'd better find something to eat," Anzu said as she came out of the kitchen and grabbed her bag on the sofa.  
  
The petite wolf took her advice and ran into the kitchen and grabbed an apple before calling the others and dashing out the front door to the car. The auburn-haired she-wolf was already in the convertible and was blaring the horn in anxiousness.  
  
"Come on! I don't want to be late on the first day!" she yelled as she sounded the horn again.  
  
"Aight, aight, we're comin'!" Jou yelled as he rushed out of the house. Ryou walked behind him and took a seat next to Yugi in the back. Honda was the last out the door, pausing for a moment to lock the door before jumping into the front passenger seat. "Let's go!" the blond shouted, jumping into the back seat.  
  
A sea of blue and pink flooded the outside of the school. Shiny new cars could be seen glittering in the school parking lot as the group of five pulled in behind the school buses. Everything seemed brand-new: the school was sparkling and clean; students displayed new hairstyles, some more extreme than the others; unused folders, notebooks, bags, and binders that were clean only on this day, before the boredom kicked in, causing them to etch on them subconsciously; and unfamiliar students which, coincidentally, the bullies were able to immediately pick out of the swarm.  
  
The five young wolves laughed as they walked down the familiar hallways, joking about the year ahead of them. Their feet seemed to have a life of their own as they led the teens to their homeroom, which was, fortunately, the same. They picked a near the back on the far side of the room, next to the windows, unobservant of the other pupils in the room. Yugi, Anzu, and Ryou sat in the desks by the window while Honda stood and Jou settled himself on the wide ledge, dangling his sneakered feet over the edge.  
  
Amber eyes scanned the classroom, recognizing some of the teens that strolled in, wondering the identity of others. Games like this always amused the blond, trying to figure out who's who, guessing their hobbies and habits on a first glance. A few small groups of girls were gossiping and commenting each other in the front of the room. A larger group was opposite Jou on the other side of the room, trading Duel Monster cards. One couple was necking in back shadowed corner. Jou quickly averted his brown eyes, focusing them on a mysterious figure alone in the back. The figure was by himself at a desk, his uniform was completely buttoned and the book he was reading was hiding his face. The chatter of his friends' conversation faded from Jou's attention as the stared at the boy, lost in his curiosity. The male lowered his book as he paused to turn the page, his icy blue eyes fixed on the paper. Jou was aghast.  
  
"YOU!" he cried, his finger stiff and aimed at the azure-eyed male.  
  
Surprised, the brunette eyes shot toward the pointing blond. Upon recognition, a smug grin appeared on his handsome face. Returning to his book, he said, "Now, now pup. It's not polite to point, maybe you should go back to obedience school."  
  
Enraged, Jou leapt from the window sill and glared at the boy, the fist he held in front of his face was shaking. "I am NOT a puppy..." he managed to growl between gritted teeth. The others were watching Jou intently and Honda readied himself to grab the wolf if he tried to lunge at the auburn- haired male.  
  
Something clicked in Yugi's head and he turned to Jou, "Is this the guy you were talking about?" he questioned.  
  
The golden-headed teen's fist clenched harder. "Yeah, that's the one," he managed to voice.  
  
The beryl-orbed put down his book, stood up, and sauntered over to the bristling boy, his chocolate eyes attempting to burn the ice in his own. Ignoring the blond, he instead turned to his companions. "I'd get a leash for him if I were you, I think he's rabid," he smirked.  
  
Yugi quickly changed the subject when Jou looked like he might kill the stranger. "Um, who are you? Have we met?" Blue eyes turned to the shorter boy, "My name is Seto Kaiba." he replied bluntly.  
  
"You mean like the 'KaibaCorp' Kaiba?" Yugi asked. Seto nodded. "Wow, that's pretty cool," the petite wolf smiled, " I'm Yugi Mutou. This is Anzu Mazaki, Ryou Bakura, Honda Hiroto, and the one behind you is Jounouchi Katsuya,," he said, pointing out each of his friends as they were singled out.  
  
Kaiba's head bowed in a short nod, "Nice to meet you all. If you'll excuse me, I believe that class is about to start." Before walking back to his seat, he turned to the group, "And, I do hope that you will take my advice about the collar...I don't want to see half of the school foaming at the mouth," he smirked as he turned on his heel. His frosty eyes met Jou's furious gaze as he returned to his desk.  
  
Anzu rolled her eyes at the blond's attitude, "Oh get off it, Jou. You can't keep a grudge because some guy called you a puppy!"  
  
The other four looked at her in disbelief. "How long have you known Jou?" Honda asked.  
  
The she-wolf shrugged, "Okay, so maybe he can...it all just seems kinda stupid to me," she stated, crossing her arms over her chest. At that moment, the teacher walked into the room. The groups of teens scrambled and searched for a seat near their friends.  
  
The teacher peered over her glasses at her delinquent-looking pupils. "Good morning, class." She was in her fifties with greying hair that was tied into a bun, and was dressed in a long, black skirt, a light blue sweater, and wore black shoes with low heels that looked like they fitted comfortably on her feet.  
  
"Good morning, Sensei," the class droned. Many of the students immediately fell into a slump while others began to doodle or chat with friends.  
  
She picked up a piece and began to write her name on the board. "My name is Sensei Gotaku, I will be your homeroom and History teacher for the next year." Picking up a stack of papers and a notebook, she addressed the fading class again. "Now, the first thing I will be doing is giving you all new seats. When I call your name I want you to raise your hand and say 'here'." she spoke so that the class could hear her well. The volume of her voice snapped many of the teens out of their stupor. She continued, "You will then move to the seat I have assigned you to and I will give you your schedules, locker numbers, and combinations." As names were read from the notebook in her hand, one by one, students moved from their chairs and relocated. After half of the class had been moved, the five wolves were still in the seats they had chosen before. It was now safe to assume that they would, most likely, be seated near each other. There were four seats in each row and seven rows, four of which had already been filled. The fifth row was also filled, and Sensei Gotaku began to call out the names for the sixth and seventh. "Ryou Bakura," she called.  
  
"Here!" he stated, his hand raised. He was placed in the first seat of the sixth row and was given two sheets of paper, one containing his locker number and combination, the other his class schedule.  
  
"Honda Hiroto."  
  
"Yo," she golden-eyed teen said as he lazily raised his hand in the air.  
  
"You will be behind Ryou," she gave him his papers as she told him this, "Yugi Mutou." she placed that small boy behind Honda. "Jounouchi Katsuya," she voiced. "You will be sitting in the last seat," the blond moved and was given his papers, like the others. "Seto Kaiba," she named the brunette and placed him in the last seat of the last row, next to a scowling Jounouchi. She was about to call out the next name when a heavy knock came at the closed door. Briskly, she walked over and opened the door so only she could see out. "You're late," she stated, "Your name?" A low mumble was heard from the hallway, inaudible to the curious students inside. "Ah, yes...come in," she opened the door and ushered a boy into the classroom.  
  
The five wolves were dumbfounded. Anzu gasped, Ryou's brown eyes went wide, Honda and Jou's jaws dropped, and Yugi simply stared in wonder, all for the same reason. The boy and Yugi both shared a striking resemblance that left them in awe. The boy was short, about a half a head smaller than Jou though, his hair made him look a foot taller. Black and red spikes shot from his head and five golden bolts shot up with them. His face was handsome and more chiseled than Yugi's but, the same blond bangs framed his lightly tanned features. The way he wore his uniform was equivalent to Yugi, also: open jacket, black sleeveless top, neck belt, studded belt around his thin waist, the only thing that was different was his shoes, which were black with a slight heel. His body was slim and lithe and he stood with the poise of a king. The figure also had the most captivating eyes; they were large and hypnotic, shockingly powerful yet, undeniably seductive. Instead of amethyst, they were a deep ruby red, glowing with ancient embers. Yugi was entranced in his aura, unable to break free until he heard the teacher speak again.  
  
"You will be sitting in the last row, next to Yugi, Yami," he was given his papers and leisurely walked to his seat next to Yugi.  
  
The boy's red eyes met Yugi's, causing the smaller boy to blush and avert his admiring gaze. Yami, however, gasped as he noticed the boy. At first he was shocked by the likeness, as the others had been then, it was the innocence on his face, and the glow of his skin and the shine in his hair as the sun streamed into the small classroom. He felt a small pinch in his chest but, dismissed it along with the feelings as he took his seat.  
  
"Anzu Mazaki," Sensei Gotaku resumed. The dark-haired girl was seated in front of Yami and given her papers. "Hmm," she mumbled, "it seems we have an extra seat." It was true, there were no students left and the one in front of Anzu was empty. "Oh, well. We'll just leave it in case we get a new student later on." She walked back to the head of the classroom to address the teenagers.  
  
Ryou cast a short glance to the empty seat next to the him, wondering. Forgetting the seat, he turned his attention back to the teacher. "You will now go into the halls, find your lockers, put the belongings that you won't be needing for class in them, and reporting back here within the next ten minutes. Understood?" she vocalized to the eager-to-move youths.  
  
"Yes, Sensei," they voiced in unison before entering the halls to find their lockers.  
  
Jou quickly left his seat and walked next to Yugi, shaking his sandy head. "Damn, I gotta spend the whole year sitting next to Kaiba!" he spit the name from his mouth like a poison, he then rubbed his head, discouraged "Dis is gonna be one HELL of a long year."  
  
Yugi laughed at the blond wolf as they went to find their lockers. His gaze drifted once again to his mysterious double, only to be caught staring and breaking out in a deep flush. He couldn't be sure but, he thought he felt those crimson orbs linger on him a few seconds longer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yasha: YAY! We've got Yami and Seto in the story!  
  
Anrui: It's about time.  
  
Yasha: Oh, shut it, you're so damn anti-me!  
  
Anrui: *shrugs* Meh, what can I say, it's a hobby.  
  
Yasha: *sighs* What did you think? (I think I might have misspelled some names in the last few chapters...gomen nasai, I think I'll edit that chapter and replace it...will my reviews be lost if I do?) I'm sorry that this took so long to put up but, I've had a LOT of homework and stuff this week. I'm actually not supposed on the on the computer...  
  
Anrui: *wags finger* Bad girl, Hikari...not obeying your parents. Tisk, tisk.  
  
Yasha: *frowns* I only wanted to write... Anywho, what did you think of way I introduced Yami and Seto? I decided that both Yugi and Yugi should of COURSE be dazzled by them (but, as we all know...first impressions don't tell ya anything...look at Seto ^_^). I also wanted the whole Seto/Jou teasing factor in there. I didn't want Seto to be TOTALLY heartless but, I wanted Jou to hate him...a LOT! Chapter 4 is coming next...so, be patient! Read and Review! 


	4. School Days and Showers

Yasha: *comes out with a shield, an umbrella, and a pointy stick" Okay, before you all decide to kill me...I apologize that this chapter was soooo late! *sigh* It's like, geez! Ya get off the computer for one stinking day and you've lost the heart to write! The mood CAN be lost, ya know! *growls* I've been loaded down with work and stuff and then there's the part about me being banned from the computer. I've also had a case of a certain...creative hinderment.  
  
Anrui: Ohhhh, you mean Writer's Bl- *is cut off by Yasha's hand*  
  
Yasha: SHHHH! We do not speak it's name! *eyes dart around in a paranoid sort of way* It is an evil that flies on swift wings to rob such artists of their heart to create! Speaking it's name will only summon it back to feed once again!  
  
Anrui: -_-;; I'm sorry, Hikari, but... *snaps fingers-men in white coats come and grab Yasha*  
  
Yasha: *fuming-fights off men* I am NOT mentally ill!!! I'm crazy and a bit psychotic...but, not mentally sick!  
  
Anrui: *sceptic look*  
  
Yasha: ...Okay, maybe I am a little bit...  
  
Anrui: Good girl, admitting you have a problem is the first step to recovery. Now...*snaps fingers again*  
  
Yasha: WAIT! I still have to thank the reviewers!  
  
Anrui: Tch, who cares?  
  
Yasha: AND I have to do the disclaimer!  
  
Anrui: Big whoop, I could do it for you!  
  
Yasha: It wouldn't be the same, you're not writing the story.  
  
Anrui: I'm half of the person who's writing the story!  
  
Yasha: *shakes head* Only in body, Yami.  
  
Anrui: *growls* Fine...let her go.  
  
Yasha: YAY! I'M FREE! I'M FREE!! I'M FREE!!!  
  
Anrui: -_-  
  
Yasha: Thankies to all of the following: still name-searching: Arigatou for your support, I'll try to keep a faster pace from now on. ^_^;;  
  
Jadej.j: *laughs* I'm not telling you anything! You'll have to wait and find out.  
  
Gohan-Fan: It's alright, thank you for reviewing this time! I'm glad that you think so highly of it, you peoples are awesome! *huggles*  
  
Zypher Dragon a.k.a. Diamond: ^_^  
  
ExBobble06: Yugi's cute all of the time, though that line does make him sound especially kawaii! Yay! Yami and Seto...now I just need to bring in everyone else! *sigh* A writer's work is NEVER done.  
  
Chibizoo: Thankies! I'll see if I can enter, I need to think of plot. Can it be a songfic? Just wondering.  
  
Ly the werewolf: *laughs* Ly! *huggles* That scene was great fun to write, and I bet it was even better to read! Keep reviewing!  
  
Ryan-Ookami: Aww, but I like my ego exploded. *laughs* I'm sorry that I haven't got to reading your stories yet, I've been busy with exam-prep and stuff (I know, that's a crappy excuse). I promise that I will read it soon! Question: I saw that you started a new story in the 'Fierce' series...is 'Fierce Child' completed or are you still going?  
  
Wolfspeaker: ^_^ You liked the pentagrams, huh? Sweet! They took a bunch of time to think up (believe it or not)...I'm a slow thinker, and an even slower writer *laughs*.  
  
MMW: ^_~  
  
Harathina: I will, arigatou!  
  
Silver Dragon: I'm TRYING to update as fast as I can! *faints from...writing exhaustion* *laughs* Thankies!  
  
Dee Jay: HAHAHA! Thought you could fool us, ne? Yep, gotta LOVE the teasing! ^_~  
  
Queen of Eternal Darkness: Sweet name! Yeppers, arigatou to you, too!  
  
Bunnychan: O_o My, my you two are violent! *laughs* If your Yami keeps bothering you, I can always lend a fireball! I LOVE roast Yami! *grins evilly at Anrui who tries to sneak away* Anrui: Hey, I've been slightly civil here! Yasha: What about that asylum-stunt that you just pulled? Anrui: *shrugs* I said slightly.  
  
rox: ^_^ Arigatou! Kami Anya: I ain't telling you nothing! Wait...that's a double negative. I'm still not saying anything! Mmmm, yaoi...  
  
Yasha: Arigatou and huggles to everyone that reviewed and read! Your reviews have made me so incredibly happy! Thankies for all of your support and I hope that you'll keep giving it to me! Two questions: #1) Still name- searching... Is that you eponrod, or is that someone else? I'm sorry if it isn't...my mistake. #2) Does anyone know how exactly you pronounce 'yaoi'? I don't know and I NEED to know how to say it! It would help me out a lot if you could tell me.  
  
Yasha's Tip of the Day: ALWAYS PROOF-READ YOUR STUFF BEFORE YOU PUT IT ON!!! I'm not saying this to anyone in particular, but I was editing come of my old chappies on my computer and I saw SO many typos that I missed. Very embarrassing. So, please...do it for the sake of the story and the children! *falls to knees* Do it for the children!  
  
Ahem...*gets up* Once again, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Kazuki Takahashi does, the lucky dog. He gets to be an awesome artist AND he owns so many awesome bishis! I own the story, though. Anyone who copies or uses my ideas without my permission will suffer a most painful death. (If you absolutely have to use an idea [yes, that includes the pentagrams] I ask that you ask me first. Please tell me who you are, what the story is [so I can review too!] and what your possible intentions are. You can contact me if you cant any advice or help, I'd be happy to!) Arigatou again and on with the fic!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The first day of the new school year ended as every first day did, heavy. Students were literally dragging their bags home and those who had cars felt they would break it with all of the extra weight. The lists and notes from the classes weren't so bad, it was the mounds of textbooks that needed to be carted home to be covered. While the human students hopelessly dragged their overflowing bags to catch the buses, the five werewolves were able to carry theirs to their convertible with incredible ease, without even bursting the seams.  
  
Jou was still in a huff over his seating and everyone was still in wonderment over the crimson-eyed boy; Yugi, more so than the others. It had, at first, been the likeness between them that had astounded him; then, it was the gracefulness in his step, the fire in his scarlet orbs, and a lingering sense of danger in his aura. Yugi was in a conflict between the dueling ends of his mind, one told him to stay away from the danger that this boy possessed, the other was saying that he should find out the mystery that enshrouded this figure. Unfortunately, Yugi couldn't figure out which voice was his better judgement or, whether or not he should obey it.  
  
"YUGI!" a deafening scream came to Yugi's ear, causing give a high yelp and jump about three feet into the air. "Sorry, Yug," Jou apologized, "you were jus' zonin' out."  
  
The pale skin on Yugi's soft cheeks gained a light hue of pink. "Sorry, just...thinking." he replied sheepishly. What he really focusing that hard on the enigma of this boy?  
  
"Well, ya can think as much as ya want as soon as we get home. C'mon!" the blond called back to the straying smaller boy.  
  
Yugi broke into a quick run to catch up with his retreating friends. "W- wait up, guys!" he yelled to them, forgetting his thoughts in his effort to catch up.  
  
*****  
  
And so, the school year had begun. The hours turned into days, which changed into weeks, that added into the next month. September had passed quickly and it was now the middle of October. The teachers had spent a good portion of the first month trying to get the students back into the familiar rhythm of the educational system, and now the students were being more and more loaded down with homework.  
  
"I hate Math!" Jounouchi growled, slamming his textbook shut. His body reclined on the carpeted floor of the living room, his hands behind his head while the rest of his body lay flat. A deep sigh came from his mouth, "What's da point? Do they think dat I'm actually gonna use this...," he looked at his homework, "c..al...cu...lus? What da hell is dat?" he screamed.  
  
"Maybe if you had read the chapter you would know!" Anzu said, irritated with the tawny-haired wolf's laziness.  
  
Jou shrugged the she-wolf's complaint off and picked his book off of the floor, returning to his work. Two hours later, dinner was served and the blond had just finished the remainder of his homework. He bounded into the dining room and took a seat with the rest of the pack members.  
  
Sugoroku turned his attention to the teens as they loaded their plates with potroast, potatoes, corn, and gravy from the warm dishes that were set on the cloth-covered table. "Now," he said to the youths, "I imagine that you now have a good idea of your classes, why not tell me about them?" The elder wolf didn't like to base opinions of the teens's teachers on first impressions so, he would always ask them when they had a better chance to get acquainted. "How are your teachers?"  
  
"Their okay," Yugi said.  
  
"Science is kinda hard, I can't understand what Sensei Saiensu is talking about." Anzu shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"I keep wanting to fall asleep in History," Ryou told the elder.  
  
"Yeah, me too. Sensai Gotaku could put a java-hyped, pothead, chock-fulla- steroids robin to sleep," Honda smiled as he saw the others laughing at his joke.  
  
"I wish that Sensei Keisuu would explain dis math stuff betta, it makes no sense ta me," Jounouchi grumbled. Sugoroku chuckled at the distressed young wolf, "All will come in time, Jounouchi. For now, you should ask for help and try your hardest. What about your classmates?" he asked, addressing all of the wolves again.  
  
The sound of grinding teeth could be heard from the blond wolf, his eyes dark and his fists clenching.  
  
"Jou's not too happy about a certain someone in our class," Yugi explained to his confused Grandpa.  
  
"I see. Well, best to at least try to get along and, if that doesn't work, just ignore them." The elder always had a simple solution for everything.  
  
"It may not be dat simple," the blond sighed under his breath, "he's not exactly one for friendliness; not from what I've experienced."  
  
"Are we doing The Run this Halloween, Grandpa?" Seeing how everything had become so quiet, Anzu decided to rekindle the conversation with a new subject.  
  
"If the weather is good, then yes." The old wolf smiled at the joy on the she-wolf's pale face.  
  
"Will other packs be coming?" Honda inquired.  
  
"I'm not sure. I haven't heard any word from any of the other packs, I don't think so." Sugoruko answered. "We will have to see."  
  
*****  
  
History class lagged on at a horribly sluggish pace the next day. Rain speckled the windows, adding more dreariness to the gray sky. The gentle tapping of the heavy shower beat a steady lullaby and Yugi felt as though he would soon drift off to sleep. A faint snoring came from behind him. Turning, he saw a tawny head resting on the desk, golden bangs fluttering with each breath. Nonchalantly, Yugi slowly turned and gave the slumbering Jou a firm kick in his leg. A startled yelp came from Jou, but was blocked by Yugi's small hand. Yugi nodded to the teacher and Jou calmed down, just realizing that he was still in class. Shifting in his desk, Jou let out a soft groan of aggravation as it dawned on him that this was only the first class of the day.  
  
BRING! The bell rang. There was a rush to get out of the room and on to the next class. Sensei Gotaku's voice followed the students, reminding of their assignments for the next day.  
  
"I have to stay after today, Jou." Yugi told the blond beside him as they filed out of the classroom. "I asked Sensei Keisuu to help me understand the new unit we're doing, so I won't be coming home with you guys."  
  
"How will ya get home?" Jou asked. "I'll take the late bus, or maybe I'll walk. It's not that far."  
  
"Aight, if you're sure."  
  
"Thanks. Could you tell the rest of the gang? I know that you have classes with some of them today."  
  
"Will do, Yug." Jou assured the smaller wolf, winking and giving a small two-fingered salute. "I'll see ya at lunch."  
  
"Okay, catch ya later!" The two wolves parted, Jou went up the stairs to his next class and Yugi went to make a stop at his locker. A small flush crept up his pale cheeks when he saw what was in front of his locker. The couple that he had recognized from the first day of school was caught in another face-sucking tournament...in front of his locker. "Ahem," he said weakly, the pair didn't move. "AHEM!" It came out louder this time. The two turned to look at him. The girl muttered a breathy apology and the boy simply glared before gently pulling the girl off to the side and commencing their make out session. After dumping his books in the relatively orderly locker, Yugi shut the metal door with a slam. He took one last look at the couple before turning to leave. Yugi's arm collided sharply with something as he rounded. Clutching his arm, he spun to see what had hit him. The cabalistic Yami stood behind him, his ruby eyes transfixed on the petite boy.  
  
"I'm sorry," Yami said, "I didn't hurt you, did I?" Scarlet orbs expressed definite concern for his look-alike as a hand settled on the thin arm that he was grasping.  
  
"I-I'm fine, t-thank y-you." Embarrassment screamed in Yugi's veins, heating the blood and made it rise to his face. "It was m-my fault," he stuttered, though less than before. "I guess I was..." he looked back at the still-kissing duo, "...distracted."  
  
Yami's silken lips curled into a smile as he regarded the two. "I can see how anyone could be distracted with that by their locker," he chuckled. He removed his hand from Yugi's shoulder, he thought he could see a slight pang of disappointment in the boy's violet eyes as he did so. "May I ask you name?"  
  
His melodic voice caressed Yugi's ears, it's low tone reverberating in his heart, provoking it to beat faster. "Yugi, Yugi Mutou." he managed to squeak out.  
  
Yami smiled again. "I'll see you later, Yugi."  
  
An immense feeling of awe froze Yugi on the spot as he watched the figure disappear into the throng of passing students. He may have been frozen, but his mind wasn't. His brain seemed to go into overdrive as it stressed to sort and memorize all that had just occurred; his deep voice, the warm glow of his eyes, the kindness of his words, the wonderful feeling of his firm hand on Yugi's arm, even the experience of being hit by his strong, muscular limb was quickly being processed into his memory. Never before had the young wolf felt such an emotional rush, it was exhilarating.  
  
'What's happening to me?' he thought. 'Could I be...? Am I...? No. I'm just impressed by his likeness to me, nothing more.' The sound of the kissing couple drew Yugi's attention back, yet again. They were still kissing and groping each other, though the actions bordered between sensible and too-heated-for-school. An involuntary image flashed in Yugi's mind, one of he and Yami in the same position, their tongues fondling as Yami wrapped his powerful arms around Yugi's waist, their breath becoming labored as they were engulfed by the horribly fiery urge to...  
  
Yugi's head shook violently in his effort to get rid of the image, all too aware of the redness that once again plagued his features. His head hung low, he quickly made for his next class, careful to avoid being seen be any of his friends.  
  
*****  
  
"Thanks Sensei Keisuu. I'll see you tomorrow." Yugi ran out of his Math teacher's classroom and started down the staircase, rushing to get to the late bus before it left. His bookbag beat furiously on his back, pausing only when Yugi opened the main doors to the school, just as the bus left. "Damn it," he growled, "I'll have to walk." Unfortunately, it was still raining. Yugi groaned and plopped himself on the ground. He tried to think of a way to get home, with no success; he had no money to call his friends to pick him up and he didn't have an umbrella. "Damn," he muttered to himself.  
  
"Yugi?" A low voice came from behind him, causing him to turn.  
  
"Yami!" he gasped. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I had to stay after for Gotaku, I needed help on the assignment." The tall male held out a uniform jacket. "I was just leaving her classroom when Keisuu gave me this. He apparently thought I was you. I guess we'll have to get used to that, huh?" he chuckled.  
  
"Guess so," Yugi giggled nervously as he reached for the coat and put it on. "Thank you."  
  
"Why are you still here?" Yami asked, placing himself beside the smallish boy. "Didn't the bus leave already?"  
  
"Yeah, I just missed it." A heavy sigh came from Yugi's twin petal lips. "I don't know how I'm going to get home. I could walk, but I really don't want to walk in the rain without an umbrella." The faint sound of a zipper reached Yugi's ears; he turned his head.  
  
Yami was opening his black bookbag. Reaching his hand in, he produced a small, black umbrella. "I always carry one. I once had a horrible experience with rain and this hair," he pointed to his tri-colored spikes. "Do you want me to walk you home?" he queried as he stood.  
  
"Um...I don't want to be in your way." he shyly mumbled, he could feel the infamous blush returning.  
  
"It's alright, it's on the way." One of his tanned hands reached out to Yugi, beckoning the smaller boy to take it.  
  
"O-okay," he stammered as his small hand grasped the contrasting larger one. The innocent touch sparked every one of his tense nerves, shocking the petite male's face into another wave of rouge.  
  
*****  
  
The rain maintained a steady pace, beating a pattering beat on the fabric of the umbrella as the two walked down the road. The sidewalk was damp and decorated with drowning worms, so they chose to walk in the street. They conversed about school, favorite bands, books, and even a bit about the weather (though it was quickly dropped). Yugi had become more comfortable as the two talked, but his cheeks still held a unusually dark hue of pink.  
  
"I know!" Yami laughed, "Saiensu can be so anal. Like that time that Chameru-kun put that huge wad of chewed gum on his desk chair. His expression was priceless!"  
  
"Ugh, I thought that I was either going to puke or die laughing!" Yugi joined the other boy in a lengthy fit of hearty laughter. Wiping a tear from his amethyst eyes, he looked down the street and noticed his house drawing nearer. "I live right up there," he pointed to his destination, "It's the big one with the black car in the driveway."  
  
"Damn, that's a big house!" Yami exclaimed. "How many people live in there?"  
  
"Jou, Honda, Anzu, Ryou, my Grandpa, and I all live there."  
  
"Ah," the ruby-eyed male mused, "so that's why you five are so close."  
  
"Yeah, we've known each other for forever. I couldn't ask for a better family." A sincere grin graced Yugi's lips as he spoke these words.  
  
Yami turned to him, "You aren't all related, are you?"  
  
"Oh no!" Yugi hastily assured him, "We all just live together." His expression now became obviously sullen. "We're all either orphans or our parents can't take care of us; my Grandpa does that."  
  
"I'm sorry, Yugi." Yami felt ashamed and placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder.  
  
"It's alright, you didn't know." Yugi began to sniffle, partly because of the rain, partly because of the subject.  
  
Both remained quiet for the rest of the cold walk to Yugi's home. They strolled up the glossy blacktop driveway, passed the water-spotted car, to the dry porch.  
  
"I suppose that this is where I leave you, Yugi" Yami told his shorter schoolmate. "I'll see you at school tomorrow." Rounding on the boy, he began to leave when a hand on his arm stopped him.  
  
"Yami..." Yugi tried to keep eye contact with the boy while his face began to redden. "Does this mean that we're friends now?"  
  
Stunned, Yami pondered the question for a brief moment before his mouth curled into a small smile. "Yes, I suppose it does." Crimson met amethyst in a brief moment of assurance and truth.  
  
Yugi's pale face widened with his grin, he could hardly contain his happiness that came with the promise of this new friend. "Thank you," was all he was able to answer. "I'll see you tomorrow Yami!" The bantam boy retreated into the house, grinning once more at his mirror image.  
  
"Yeah, see ya!" Yami called to the boy as he closed the door. Umbrella in hand, he stepped once again into the downpour. Upon reaching the end of the driveway, he took a last look at the seismic house. Werewolf aura radiated from it, Yami could smell it, feel it, smell it, and recognize it for what it was. 'Excellent, I have now found means to the very heart of one of the greatest pack that has ever existed. Five young wolves and the famous Sugoruko too,' Yami grinned darkly, 'I couldn't ask for a more worthy prey. Maybe now I will find the origin of my quest.' He absorbed the delicious lycanthrope energy into his skin, savoring it like a predator relishes the scent of a promising quarry: calm and serene, never sensing the danger until it's trapped and helpless. "Yes, Yugi. I'll see you again." His pace resumed as he continued down the damp roadway towards his own home.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yasha: Short chappie, grr. Crappy one too *sigh*. Don't worry, I'll make the next one better, I promise! (Note: This has nothing to do with the story but, Ly told me about a movie that's coming out on September 19th [5 days before my birthday!]. It's called 'Underworld' and it's sooo sweet- looking! [I love the music on the trailer!] It's about a war between the Vampires and the Lycons [wolfies]. It's like a mix of The Matrix and Romeo and Juliet, check it out!)  
  
Anrui: *impatiently taps his foot* Now?  
  
Yasha: *sighs* Yeah, yeah, go ahead.  
  
Anrui: *snaps fingers* Go on, guys. *men in white coats take her arms and strap her up, Hannibal Lectar-style and push her away*  
  
Yasha: Read and review, onegai! WHEEEE! *is carted away* 


	5. Woe and Worry

Yasha: WAHHHHHHHHH! OVER 60 REVIEWS!!!! *dies of sheer happiness*  
  
Anrui: *rolls eyes and resurrects while mumbling about 'over reacting'*  
  
Yasha: YAY! *does the happy dance and glomps all reviews* You have NO idea how happy I am!!! I can't believe it, over 60, and only four chappies! Oh, yes, I am INCREDIBLY, AMAZINGLY, EXCEEDINGLY, EXTRAORDINARILY SORRY for taking so long to post! I was all caught up in school ending and exams and that and soon I lost the will again and I got into RPing and that took up all of my time and such..... *blushes* gomen ne. Now, time to thank everyone who reviewed! YAYNESS!  
  
InsaneFuzzyBunny: *laughs* Sugar? Can I have some?! WEEEEE! And yay! Yami-kun's in the story, finally!  
  
MMW: Awwww, you're so sweet to say that that chappie wasn't crappy! *huggles* I thank you so much...but I still disagree, lol.  
  
Wolfspeaker1: *giggles* YAY! The twists of the plot! WOOT! *laughs* I really thought that this was to be expected because of what the summary said, lol. Guess not. ^^;;;;;  
  
Mrs.YamiYugi: I will, or I'll try!  
  
Anneirda Nikaru: I'm glad you think so. Cool name, what does it mean? Lol.  
  
Mirror Image: Ohhhh! Gomen ne! *huggles* Well, sorry this took so long, but at least I updated, ne? *sweatdrop*  
  
Princess Strawberry: *laughs* Well, it DID say in the summary! Be nice to your hikari, Yami Strawberry or I will sick my wolfie-kuns on you!  
  
Chineko: Aww. *huggles* I will write more, I promise. *giggles* You guys really hate the cliffies that much?  
  
Ly the Werewolf: LY!!!! *glomps* I haven't spoken to you in sooo much! She's so loyal! *huggles* That you for the definitions/pronunciations! They were a BIG help. I would LOVE more recommendations! Oh! I noticed that I was taken off your Favorites List. *frowns* Why is that?  
  
Chibizoo: *winces* Gomen ne that I didn't get a chance to enter. I REALLY wanted to, but procrastination and writer's block got the best of me. But I AM working on a story for the one in the fall, so I hope you will be able to tell me when it is!  
  
Kit45: *laughs* Really? THANKIES! *tackleglomps* YAY! Another Favorites list!  
  
Spined Dragon: Really? COOLIES! LIBRAS FOR LIFE!!! WOOT!!!  
  
rox1: Thankies so much!  
  
WolfYoukai64: Hmmm, looks interesting! *makes a mental note to check it out*  
  
Jadej.j: I dunno, you tell me, lol. ^_~  
  
Genki-Rei-Chan: YAY! I replied again! *feels all happy and stuff* I'm not going to guarantee what will happen to poor Yugi-kun... I seem to have realized my secret angst writer side, wooooooo! So, who knows what's gonna happen.  
  
Skittles and the Sugar Fairy: *nodnod* That he is, lol. ^_^  
  
Ryan-Ookami: YAY! Ryan-chan! *glomps* Awww, don't worry, I forgive you! I'll e-mail you or something next time, lol. Oh, and yes, AIM is free and you can find it on netscape.net or something like that. ^^  
  
Shenya: Oh boy... Damn girl, you are hard on my writing, lol! Yes, I know that I REALLY screwed that up and note to everyone: I WILL BE REPOSTING THE CHAPTERS AFTER I EDIT THEM... WHICH WILL BE SOON!!! So yes, I will be cleaning that up and stuff. Okay, and I know I explained this to you, but I'll say it again for everyone else ^^. It's about a month or so into the school year and we've gotten the idea that Yami walks to school most of the time, so maybe he saw where Yugi lives or saw them coming from that direction in their car as they walked down the street. *shrugs* Use your imagination, lol. Maybe I'll put that in when I edit.  
  
r: I did NOT say that, you did! But you're right, either way it's not nice. *laughs* YAY! S/J! WOO!  
  
Midnight Star: Arigatou!  
  
mary0sue and ashamed of it: *gasps* You SHOULD be ashamed! But you reviewed...so I don't mind you as much ^^. I know, people keep telling me that. Hm... So many people like the whole vampire/demons and angels thing. Don't get me wrong, I LOVE all that, but werewolves don't get much recognition so I thought I'd change that! YAY!  
  
Jessimaca: WAHHH! Jess-chan! *huggles and glomps and kisses and all that mush* Q!!! LOL, thankies for reviewing! Lol, I am updating, see!  
  
Ninetails122: OKAY, OKAY, I'M UPDATING, LOL!!!  
  
Aleandra Alyra Sarienna: *laughs* Suspense sucks, don't it? Sorry that this took so long again. *sweatdrop* Oh! And I LOVE your name... Lemme guess, you're a huge LOTR/Elf lover? *writes her name down on her list of possible names for her future daughter* ^___^  
  
Yasha: Thankies and pocky to all of those who read and reviewed!!! I will try to update faster this time and I think I'm going to have to do some major apologizing or something to get back in everyone's good graces.... Oi. Like I said to Shenya, I will be editing and reposting my chapters soon...because I can't stand all of the mistakes I've made. *hangs head in shame* And also thankies to Sky-chan and everyone else who reviewed in the earlier chapters after I put them out...so I didn't get to thank you, gomen ne. And absolutely NO coaxing or bribing or whatever to try and get me to tell me secrets! You will just have to wait like the rest of us!  
  
Now, for the disclaimer...the only thing that I DIDN'T miss. *grumbles* I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yuugiou or however you say it, Kazuki Takahashi does and I kiss his feet a thousand times for making up this incredible anime/manga/idea and all of it's hot bishies and awesome AU possibilities!!! Do you not agree that many of these supernatural stories wouldn't work half as well with another anime/manga?  
  
With that out of the way, it's time for the long-awaited chapter five!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yugi bounced into the house, beaming brightly as he removed his coat, hung it up and exchanged his sneakers for a pair of warm, violet house slippers. The upper hallways were unusually quiet, he noticed, as he made his way to his room where he tossed his bookbag onto the neatly-made bed and went back downstairs and into the living room, where Sugoroku was sitting in his chair, talking to a figure opposite him on another chair. Yugi blinked and walked in, quietly so as not to disturb the conversation. Curious as to who his Jii-san was talking to, the small boy walked around the chair a bit, catching a glimpse of a lock of silvery-white hair.  
  
"Ah, Yugi. Come here and sit down," Sugoroku said, nodding to the chair next to his. "There's someone that I want you to meet."  
  
Yugi looked at the elder wolf, slightly perplexed. "Jii-san, I already know Ryou," he said, glancing over to the chair that held the white-haired figure, though he still could not see his face.  
  
Sugoroku simply smiled and pat the arm of the chair next to him, watching Yugi as he made his way over and sat down, blinking in confusion. "Yugi, I would like you to meet Bakura."  
  
Yugi looked over at the large chair, not being able to fully see the figure sitting in it. The smaller boy was still very addled by this, seeing no contradiction to his earlier assumption that it was his friend Ryou he was looking at. The figure had the same white hair, though it seemed a little spikier than usual, the same pale skin, the same height. The only thing that was kept from his view was the other's eyes, which were covered by his bangs as he sipped a cup of tea. Amethyst eyes scanned the other until they fell on the star around the other's neck: made of white-gold and set with a red stone, like Yugi's.  
  
"Who...are you?" Yugi asked.  
  
Two brown, angular eyes looked up at the young leader from underneath snowy bangs as he set his cup down on the coffee table and laced his fingers together in his lap. "As your grandfather said, I am Bakura, the leader of...what was one of the strongest packs Egypt."  
  
Yugi stared with wide eyes, his spine tingling at the sound of the other's low, raspy voice, hinted with an accent. Those dark eyes of the other were like those that you might find lurking in the background of one of your nightmares, but now they were hinted with a sort of woe and reminiscence.  
  
Yugi suddenly remembered his manners and stood up and bowed to the other leader. "Gomen nasai... I am Yugi Motou, current leader of my grandfather's clan."  
  
Bakura looked Yugi over, inspecting him before he nodded and the other sat down.  
  
Yugi sat down quickly, a light blush on his face as he looked to his Jii- san for answers to his questions.  
  
"The others have gone out to the grocery store. Bakura arrived just after they left," the former leader said.  
  
"But..." Yugi turned to Bakura, "If your pack is in Egypt... Why are you here in Japan, if you don't mind me asking..."  
  
"My pack was in Egypt...until we were attacked..." Bakura said, sadly.  
  
"Attacked? By whom? When?" Yugi asked, leaning forward in his chair.  
  
"We don't know who it was... We suspect hunters, but there have been some rumors of a renegade pack that was out to take control of all the others... Saying that he is simply trying to 'unite' us. But, then again, they are just rumors..." Bakura sighed deeply as he looked down at his hands. "They attacked about a month ago... It was night, and they looked like humans...and attacked like humans...using guns and crossbows...weapons of both the ancient hunters and the humans. Myself and some of our strongest wolves attacked as best we could, but most of us were killed... including my father, our former leader..." he said, looking down at the red stone in the center of his pentagram. "That is how I know your grandfather, Yugi... He and my father were good friends with each other... But now he is gone... and the title of 'leader' was passed on to me at the hour of his death... At least I think so... I was knocked out and when I awoke, the color of the stone had changed...and I knew..." The man stopped and hung his head in remembrance as a singular tear fell down his cheek and stained his jeans.  
  
"I'm very sorry, Bakura..." Yugi said as he hung his head as well, fighting back the urge to cry for the other's tragic loss.  
  
The white-haired leader nodded and wiped away all traced of his tears as he spoke again. "Anyway... When I awoke, our homes were destroyed, our water, food, and money, pillaged...and the sand was stained with blood... The women, cubs, and elderly were slaughtered and the men that had fought were sliced open or had their corpses hoisted on spears...like the mark of some sort of barbarians..." he growled, his nails digging into his pale palm. "Whoever lived...they're gone now...and I was left alone to travel across the desert until I reached the nearest city and was able to catch a boat to Europe. Since then, I have been traveling across Europe and Asia and telling every pack I could find of what had happened and telling them to be on the lookout for whatever it was that wiped out our pack. I asked some to travel back to Africa as well as the Americas and Australia and even Antarctica to spread the word there, since I am becoming weary and I am now by myself..."  
  
"Do you think that the rest of your pack is dead?" Yugi asked, frowning.  
  
The other shook his head. "No... The stone on my pendant still grows red...which means that I still have the remains of a pack to govern... But, with the residue of us scattered and most likely by ourselves... I can not help but think that that will soon change..."  
  
"Is there anything we can do?" Yugi asked, eager to help.  
  
"You can also spread my message and tell them to be careful..." Bakura said as he stood up from his chair. "But I think that is all for now. Thank you very much for your time and hospitality," he said as he bowed and turned towards the door, his hair swishing and falling around his shoulders.  
  
"Bakura..." Sugoroku said as he stood and placed a wrinkled hand on the man's shoulder, halting him. "You are tired. Please rest here for the night. You can continue your journey in the morning."  
  
Bakura frowned and turned around to look at the older man. "You are very kind, but I know that you have many to care for already in this house of yours. I would only be a burden..."  
  
Nonsense!" Yugi exclaimed, much to the surprise of the others. "We are always ready to help a fellow wolf in need, and we can't send you back out there without rest and some food at least... Please, Bakura, stay here until you're fit to go."  
  
Bakura stared at Yugi for a long time before he gave in and nodded. "Arigatou. You have my gratitude," he said, formally.  
  
Yugi's smile lit up his entire face as he nodded as well. "Well... We are having dinner in a few hours... Do you want to rest until then or something?"  
  
"I think I would like that. I have not slept in a bed for ages," the other leader said before the younger one nodded at him and led his upstairs to one of the guest bedrooms. He nodded in gratitude before he shut the door and was left by himself.  
  
*****  
  
"Yo! We're home!" Jou called as he and the other three wolves walked into the house, the paper bags in their arms overflowing with groceries.  
  
"Hey!" Yugi called from the table where he was doing his homework before he got up and helped the other carry the groceries into the kitchen. "When did you get home?" Anzu asked Yugi, putting the packaged food into it's proper place.  
  
"A few hours ago." he said. "I missed the bus, so I had to walk home."  
  
Jou blinked. "Did ya take a shower or somethin' when ya got home?"  
  
Yugi stared at Jou and slowly shook his head. "No... Why?"  
  
" 'Cause yer hair gets frizzy when it gets wet and I know ya didn't have an umbrella and yer jacket would have only worked fer a few minutes before it soaked through. So, unless ya took a shower and dried it again wit the hair-dryer, it wouldn't be dat way."  
  
"Oh... Well...I...ano... Yami walked me home," the petite wolf mumbled.  
  
"Yami?" Honda asked. "You mean the new guy who looks almost exactly like you?"  
  
"No way!" Jou said as he saw his best friend nod sheepishly. "He had an umbrella and took ya home? Did ya ask him or somethin'?"  
  
Yugi shook his head. "No... He offered," he said, his cheeks growing hot.  
  
"That was nice of him," Ryou said, smiling. "Are you two friends or something?"  
  
Jou's eyes narrowed and he looked at Yugi, who nodded. "Well... Good for him..." he grumbled.  
  
"Jou? You okay?" Honda asked the angered blond.  
  
The saffron-haired wolf nodded as he put the last of the groceries away. "Yeah...fine..."  
  
"Oh, I'm going to ask you guys to keep your voices down, onegai. We have a guest in one of the rooms and I think he's sleeping," Yugi said as he returned to his homework.  
  
"Really? Who is it?" Anzu asked as Honda and Ryou stayed in the kitchen to start dinner.  
  
Yugi told them all about what happened to Bakura's pack and how he had been traveling around for the past month. "You'll probably see him at dinner, but he's sleeping right now, I expect."  
  
"It's so sad... He lost almost his whole pack and his father and he doesn't even know who did it," Ryou said, frowning as he chopped up vegetables.  
  
Everyone nodded and went back to either homework or preparing dinner, their hearts feeling suddenly heavy and full of pity for the man that most of them hadn't even met yet.  
  
*****  
  
The last bits of sunlight that still shone strongly before the sun would start to sink over the horizon were caught in the silvery strands of Bakura's pale hair and made spots on the ceiling as they bounced off the pentagram around his neck. He was awake now after having a few hours of sleep in this new room, thinking about everything and nothing at once. One hand cradled the back on his head on the pillow while the other played with his pendant that sat on his bare chest, watching the spots of light move across the walls as he turned it slowly from side to side. A soft knock on the door snapped his out of his daze as he sat up in the bed. "Come in," he said.  
  
The small figure of Yugi poked his head through and blushed at the sight of the other's half-clothed state. "Um... Did you have a nice sleep?"  
  
Bakura nodded. "Yes, thank you. Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
Yugi nodded shyly. "Hai, arigatou. It's time for dinner."  
  
The other nodded again and sat up in his bed. "Do you have a shirt I can wear? Mine is very dirty and I hardly think it will be fit to wear."  
  
"Oh, sure!" Yugi said as he beckoned Bakura to follow him. "Well, actually I think my clothes wouldn't fit you...so I can have you borrow one of my friends', I'm sure they won't mind. Would you like to borrow some jeans too? Then we can wash your clothes tonight."  
  
Bakura blinked, not used to being shown such kindness. "Thank you, I would appreciate that."  
  
Yugi gave a warm smile and nodded as he inspected Bakura. "Well... I think Honda would be a little big for you and I can never tell which clothes of Jou's are clean or not... I think Ryou's clothes would fit you," he said, leading the other down the hall to the aforementioned boy's room.  
  
"Ryou..." Bakura mused as he followed Yugi. "Isn't he the boy who you confused me with earlier?"  
  
Yugi nodded and opened the door to Ryou's bedroom, which was neat and organized and virtually spotless, and at the same time, very plain, having only the colors of crisp white, silver metal, sky blue, and the brown of the furniture in it. "Sorry about that, but you two really do look a lot alike. You'll see when you come downstairs. Here you go," the small teen said, handing Bakura a black button-up tee-shirt and a pair of navy jeans, both neatly folded.  
  
"Arigatou," Bakura said, somewhat awkwardly since the word was foreign to him as he took the clothes from Yugi. "I will be down in a few minutes."  
  
"Okay!" Yugi said before he bounded back down the stairs.  
  
Bakura walked back to his room and replaced his old, filthy, travel-worn clothes with these clean ones that were not his own, but fit his surprisingly well. He had taken a shower earlier, so he didn't have to worry about whether he was clean or not. After he had buttoned up the shirt, leaving the top few bottons open a bit and his pentagram dangling over his chest, he walked downstairs to the welcoming smell of warm food. The large table was set with an extra space for him and the food was already out with Sugoroku and Yugi sitting next to each other at the table. They greeted him graciously and bid him to sit on the opposite of the elder, which he did.  
  
"Everyone else is washing up," Yugi said, explaining the table's lack of people. "Ah, here come Anzu and Honda now."  
  
Anzu and Honda walked in and looked at Bakura strangely. "Wow, Ryou. How did you get changed so fast? I thought I just saw you go into the bathroom after me," the male said.  
  
Yugi noted the slight raise of Bakura's eyebrow before he explained. "Um, guys... This is Bakura. He's the guest I told you about."  
  
The two other wolf teens blinked at Bakura, then Yugi, then back again before they finally saw the differences between this stranger and their friend and apologized for the mix-up.  
  
"Don't be sorry, it's alright," Bakura said as he shook their hands and they sat down at the other end of the table.  
  
No one spoke until Jou came in and had a similar reaction to which he said, "What's wit all da twins already? Between this guy and Yami it's making me dizzy." Everyone except Bakura and Sugoroku laughed before they composed themselves and Jou sat next to Yugi. "All dat's left is Ryou. Wonder what he's gonna say," Jou said as he snickered.  
  
Speaking of whom, the boy rushed into the room and started to apologize profusely for his lateness. "I'm very sorry for my lateness, I slipped on the floor and somehow got toothpaste all over my shirt so I had to change," he said as everyone noticed that his shirt was now a sky-blue tee-shirt.  
  
Bakura turned his head and gave a small gasp as he looked at the boy, who didn't seem to have noticed him yet. He looked almost exactly the same as him, but his eyes were wider, more innocent, his hair softer, and his form thin, but not as built as Bakura's. He was one of those people that had a beauty that belonged to neither male nor female and was simply...angelic. Bakura stood and walked over to Ryou, who seemed to notice him now and gasped as well as his pale cheeks turned dark as they flushed.  
  
To Ryou, Bakura looked like him also, but he seemed feral and much stronger than him, but his eyes held a sort of sadness and weariness. "Um... Hello..." the boy squeaked.  
  
"Hello. You must be Ryou," Bakura said, to which the other nodded. "I can see how someone could easily mix the two of us up. It's a pleasure to finally meet you," he said as he held out a hand for the younger boy to shake.  
  
Ryou blushed even more and shook the hand. "The pleasure is all mine," he said politely before he sat down in the only seat that was left--the one next to Bakura. When everyone was seated, food started to be divided among the seven werewolves and conversations were kindled amongst them. All the while Bakura stayed silent and his eyes kept straying over to the boy next to him. After the meal was done, Bakura excused himself and retreated to the guest room. Ryou and everyone else watched his leave before they went one by one to either clean up or start homework in their rooms. Yugi retrieved Bakura's dirty clothes and went down to the laundry room to wash them along with everyone else's.  
  
They were returned a few hours later, by then, the sun had set and the moon shone outside Bakura's window as he changed out of Ryou's clothes and into his own. Summer still hung a bit in the air, even though it was October, so it was still a bit warm in the house, especially with the heating and the clothes that were still heated from the iron. The open window gave him little release from this heat, so he left his shirt off as he walked quickly across the hall and to Ryou's room. Softly, he knocked on the door to which the response of 'just a minute' along with the slight creak of the bed and the light 'thump' of feet before the door opened and revealed the boy, still clothed in his jeans and blue shirt.  
  
"Oh... Hello again," he welcomed, blinking.  
  
Bakura nodded and held out the clothes. "I borrowed yours while mine were being washed, I hope you don't mind."  
  
Ryou smiled and shook his head as he took the clothes. "Not at all. Would you like to come in?" he asked, his voice soft and shy.  
  
The more feral male blinked and nodded as he walked back into the room and watched as Ryou placed the clothes in the hamper to be washed.  
  
"When are you leaving?" the boy asked as he plopped himself back on the bed where his book was upside down and looked like a small tent as it was kept open.  
  
"Probably tomorrow. Why?" Bakura responded as he looked around the room again.  
  
"No reason," Ryou said as he picked his book back up and started to read.  
  
The older wolf glanced over at the book and gave a small snort. "Donna Boyd... Isn't it sort of strange to read her stories?" he asked, looking at the bookshelf which was lined with books by classic authors as well as some famous supernatural and fantasy writers like Tolkien, Rice, King, Boyd, Rowling, among others.  
  
Ryou shrugged as he looked up from his book. "I suppose... It doesn't make her stories any less interesting."  
  
"But they're not entirely correct... Doesn't bother you at all?"  
  
"Not really... We don't exactly know everything about the humans or the hunters either. I think that there's a lot that we don't even know about our own species..." At this, the white-haired leader blinked before he started to laugh, sitting on the small window seat that was built below the sill. "Who would ever think that such a young wolf could be so wise?" he chuckled pensively.  
  
Ryou's eyes narrowed as his cheeks grew darker from embarrassment. "I can't be much younger than you. What are you? Eighteen? Nineteen?"  
  
"Twenty, but you're right, I'm not much older than you. I'm sorry, I just didn't expect you to be so... Surprising, I suppose."  
  
The younger boy flushed more and buried his face in his book. "Thank you... I think."  
  
Bakura turned to the open window and looked out at the stars and the giant pearl that was the moon. "How is it that you came here?" he asked after a while.  
  
"I'd rather not talk about it..." Ryou said softly as he bookmarked his page and placed it on the bedside table.  
  
"I'm sorry," Bakura apologized as he watched Ryou walk over to his dresser and pull out a pair of light blue pajama bottoms and a white tee-shirt and set them on his desk chair for later.  
  
"It's okay," Ryou replied as he walked over to Bakura, his heart speeding up at the sight of the other's bare and pale skin in the moonlight. He blinked suddenly and went over to examine Bakura's hair, which he noticed was knotted and snarled, like it hadn't been brushed in days. And according to what Yugi said, it probably hadn't. The boy sighed and fetched a hairbrush and a comb before he sat on the window seat next to Bakura, his legs tucked under. "Turn around," he bid.  
  
The other quirked a brow, but complied and turned so that his back was to the younger boy. "You really are a neat freak, aren't you?"  
  
"Yep," Ryou said as he ran the brush through Bakura's hair with slow and careful stroked, untangling most of the knots and undoing the harder snares with extra care. "Is you back okay?" he asked.  
  
Bakura blinked, not quite sure what the boy was talking about before he remembered that his back was cut from the battle with his pack. "It's fine. It's healed and the scars will disappear soon."  
  
"I'm very sorry for what happened," Ryou whispered, his voice laced with grief and sadness.  
  
"Don't be. It's not your fault..." Bakura replied. A light pang touched his shoulder as he craned his head over to look at Ryou.  
  
He was crying, softly and only a few tears, but the true measure of the sorrow he felt was evident in the look he had in his eyes. "Why do you cry?" Bakura murmured as he wiped some of the tears away from the boy's face.  
  
"I-I'm sorry... I shouldn't, but... It's just... You've lost everything... Your friends, family, pack, home... I know this sounds selfish, but it makes me cry to think about if that happened to me... If I lost all that was dear to me in one short night..." The boy whimpered and hung his head as he used his hand to wipe away as many of the tears as he could.  
  
The leader frowned and placed a hand under Ryou's chin, lifting it gently so that he could look into the other's eyes. "It's not selfish... You have every right to be scared... But at the same time you must be strong so that if this ever comes, you will be able to fight it..."  
  
Ryou nodded before he slowly moved forward and wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck, burying his face in the other's firm chest as he cried and begged for protection, like the kind your parents would give you if you had a nightmare. All his life, Ryou had wanted, needed this kind of attention, but was never able to receive it. His mother was gone, his father was away, and he didn't want to burden his friends with his petty woes and tears. Now, he just wanted to be told that the nightmare would vanish and he would be safe forever, and Bakura seemed to radiate the kind of refuge that he needed.  
  
Bakura gave a soft gasp as he looked down at the boy on his chest. He had always been a loner, an only child, even an outcast. He loved his father, true, but the man stopped being warm after his mother had died in the desert. He had no other siblings or friends to confide in or console, and now this boy was begging for the thing that he had always to feel and express. Love. His strong arms wrapped around Ryou's body and he touched his hair softly, brushing the hair with his fingers as he stayed there and became his barrier against all things bad in the world. "Ryou... Can I ask you a favor?"  
  
Ryou wiped his eyes again and looked up, nodding.  
  
"I've never had a real friend or brother or anything... And since I have nothing else left in my life..." Bakura bit his lip and chose his words. "Will you be my reason for living... For carrying on and protecting...?"  
  
Ryou blinked and thought for a moment. "You want me to be your friend?" he asked. When Bakura nodded, he smiled and hugged him tightly. "I'd be glad to..."  
  
The other smiled and hugged the boy back. "Thank you, Ryou. This means a lot to me..."  
  
"I'm glad I could help."  
  
"I think I'm going to leave and let you rest before I go tomorrow," Bakura said, pulling back and looking into Ryou's eyes.  
  
The boy frowned at this, but nodded. "You will be careful, won't you?"  
  
Bakura nodded. "I promise you. Don't worry about me." "When will you come back?"  
  
"I don't know... I need to visit China and India still and find a few more people who are willing to travel and spread the news of these attackers. I will return after I'm done, but this must be done first..."  
  
Ryou nodded sadly. "I understand..." he said before he hugged Bakura again and walked over to his door and opened it. "I will see you tomorrow morning?"  
  
Bakura nodded and tousled Ryou's hair a bit. "Of course... And thank you for the little hair treatment," he chuckled.  
  
"You're welcome," Ryou giggled as he ran his hand through Bakura's hair and felt it's silkiness between his thin fingers.  
  
This made the other smile warmly. "Oyasumi nasai, naisei."  
  
"Oaysumi," Ryou said, returning the smile as he watched Bakura return to his room and shut the door. Still beaming, the boy closed his own door and changed before he lay down on his bed and slipped into a peaceful sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yasha: Soooooo? What do ya think? It's crap, I know. *sigh* My writing's been slipping and I need some major practice. Oh well... Read and review, onegai! And remember: I'll be editing soon! Yay! And gomen nasai if I have errors in this, I didn't feel like proof-reading it. *sweatdrops*  
  
Oh! And 'naisei' means 'reflection of one's self' from what my sources tell me. ^_^ 


	6. Farewells and Fights Between Friends

Yasha: Oh............my..............gods................ OVER 80 REVIEWS!!! OMG!!! I'M SO HAPPY I THINK I MIGHT-!!! *dies*  
  
Anrui: Oi vay, not again... *resurrects and is glomped by his hyper hikari* Geez, Yasha... It's just reviews.  
  
Yasha: *beams* Oh Yami... *pokes his nose* So naive.  
  
Anrui: *blinks* Nani?  
  
Yasha: Not now! Have to talk to the faithful reviewers!  
  
Okay, I'm going to try and update a LOT faster from now on. This story is moving too slow and I want to get to some good stuff...whatever that may be. ^_^;;; I should have proofread... Damn my pasting-eagerness! *hits herself with a mallet* So... I've brought in Seto, Yami, and Bakura! My three favorite bishies! *glomps them all* Yeah... I should have made Bakura a little meaner I think, but wouldn't you be kind of down if your pack died? I think so. And that one line about 'my reason for living' or whatever was soooo cheesy! I should hit myself again! *does so* I promise I will take greater care from now on, but I wrote the last one in a day and I just wanted to get it up! *sigh* Oh well, enough sob stories. It's that time again!  
  
Anrui: *blink* For what?  
  
Yasha: Answering my reviews! *beams*  
  
Anrui: *rolls eyes* Why do you even care? They're just reviews by dorky little authors.  
  
Yasha: *gasps and grows ten times her normal size as flames erupt in the background* WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?!?!  
  
Anrui: *cowers* Nothing, Hikari-chan...  
  
Yasha: That's what I thought... It's you reviewers that make me want to continue this story! I have VERY low self-esteem and you guys really help to make me want to write more chapters! *glomps all the reviewers* I LOOOOOVVVEEEE YOUS!  
  
InsaneFuzieBunny: YAY! SUGAR! *eats it all and she starts to shake* Hehe... s-sugar ish goooooood...  
  
Anrui: GAH! RUN AWAY!  
  
Yasha: *chases after her Yami, her arms wide* Awwwwww, someone needs a HUG! COME BACK YAMI-KUN! LATER I CAN GIVE YOU A HAIR CUT WITH MY KATANA!  
  
Anrui: NOOOOOOOO! NOT MY HAIR! GO AWAY!!! *runs like hell* Yasha: *thinks* Hey... If hell is a place... How can it run?  
  
WolfYoukai64: Well, the kind of Rps that I usually do are with friends over AIM, I've never really tried a site RP... I'll have to do that. ^_^ YAYNESS! NEW STORY! *goes to read*  
  
Princess Strawberry: *laughs* Part-fluff, lol. I will try, though there are no guarentees, it might take a while for more Y/Y... IF I even decide to put it in. *evil grin*  
  
Wolfspeaker1: Me? Give up on this story? Never! This story is like my child! I would NEVER abandon it! *huggles story tightly and kisses it*  
  
Midnight Hikari: Glad you like it! *huggles*  
  
Evil Chibi Malik: *eats the Pocky with a huge smile on her face* Hai! 'Tis true! Kawaii-ness IS contagious! *goes chibi and kawaii and glomps* THANKIES A BILLION FOR REVIEWING!  
  
Kitt Sseh: HAI! ^_^  
  
Aleandra Alyra Sarienna: Really? I'm the first? *gasps and glomps AAS and the Yugi werewolf plushie* ARIGATOU! No one has ever given me a plushie before! *starts to cry* I will treasure it forever. *hugs it to death* Hm... I guess you can call it romance, though it's not really there yet... If it ever gets there (see below comment). *sniff sniff* Hai, poor Bakura- kun. *huggles Bakura tightly* It's so sad! *bawls*  
  
Chibizoo: Wah! You serious?! *goes to write a fantabulous story* I will start right away! I wan that doujinshi!  
  
jono-uchi1: *laughs and pats her head* You're welcome, and don't worry, It will come in time! I'm as anxious as you are to get them together too!  
  
Genki-Rei-Chan: *smiles* I'm glad you say that, but I still think it could use some improvement...emphasis on 'some', lol. Hm... Maybe there will be more, maybe not... (see below comment). Well, I don't have too much of a grasp on their characters and I never really instended to put them in, so I think I should leave it be. Comic relief? *thinks* Lol, I guess. Crazy people are funny, just look at me!  
  
Jadej.j: *smile* You will have to seeeeeeeeee.  
  
Midnight Star: *shakes head* I hope not. I read that story too and I liked it, but you're right, it was a crappy ending. You know, the guy who gave me my first kiss and broke my heart (a few months ago) was named Aiden (except it was spelled 'Aidin', but it's the same basic name. He was a horny jerk and I regret ever kissing him). Maybe I should have taken the book more serious, ne? Me too! Grrr! What side do I pick?! I think I'm just gonna be neutral, lol. ^_^  
  
sd-snow vixen: Thankies a thousand times! *glomps*  
  
Silver Draggon: *nods* I will finish it! Thank you so much! A fanart? Hai hai!!! I would LOVE one! The Halloween Run would be sweet, I'm surprised that you remembered it! ^_^ Well, It's gonna be in the next chapter, I think (either that or the one after). So, after you read it, you could have a bit of a better idea as to what goes on and stuff. ^_^ *glomps* Arigatou, and keep reviewing, onegai!  
  
SoulDreamer: Thankies and I will! *huggles*  
  
Skittles the Sugar Fairy: *laughs her ass off* Buh?! LMAO! Gomen ne, I guess I should have said what the story was in my e-mail. ^_^;;;;;; Did Yami kill them? *goes all dark and freaky* I'll never teeeellllll... before the time is right!  
  
Yasha: Thankies a million again to all that read and reviewed! AISHITERU, MINNA-SAN! *laughs* Gomen ne for my little R/B teaser. I would have killed the author if I was reading this story. ^_^ Bakura comes into Ryou's room with NO shirt, it's hot, it's night, and then the boy cries in his arms and there wasn't even a kiss! Not even one on the forehead! *falls over with laughter* And what's more? Ryou is going to be Bakura's little brother figure person or whatever... It's like I'm getting rid of all fluff possibilities and replacing it with just brotherly love. So... Gomen ne again. Hm... Maybe I might just keep them that way...and have them never get together... What do you think, Minna-san? *evil grin*  
  
Anywho, before I forget... I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh. I wish I did, but there we are... I DO *cough* not *cough cough* own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
Anrui: Hey! You can't do that!  
  
Yasha: *blinks* Do what?  
  
Anrui: I saw that! You put the accentuation or whatever on the wrong word! Do you want this story taken off?!  
  
Yasha: Yeesh, fine fine... I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh. Happy?  
  
Anrui: *growls* I ain't getting my ass put in jail because you're plagiarizing.  
  
Yasha: *rolls eyes* Yeah yeah, whatever... You remind me of that guy who was on that one SNL Phone Booth parody. Everyone ever see that? It cracked me up! Ray Romano was the guy in the phone booth and the guys like 'Walter... Tell them that you hate black people.' (Note: No offence to anyone who is of African descent. I love all races and all people... Except for the ones who go onto 'R' stories and get them kicked off. *growls*) Anywho, the guy goes 'Do it or I'll shoot you' and then Walter says fine and goes 'I hate...blllllllaaaaaAAAAAaaaaAAAAaack............ PLEOPLE!' LMAO! Then the sniper says he'll shoot him again and Walter says it right and the black cop says 'What'd you say, bitch?!' *clutches her stomach and rolls on the floor as she continues to laugh her all off* That was hilarious! Oh gods! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *wipes a tear from her eyes* Back to the story... This is dedicated to every one of my reviewers from any one of my chapters! I love you a billion times over and arigatou for encouraging me like you have been. ^_^ With that out of the way... Here is chapter six!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning, after breakfast, everyone went to bid Bakura good luck on the rest of his journey over Asia. He was fed and rested and everyone knew that he had to continue to warn the other packs so that they would be able to protect themselves, but the need to protect the fate of the other packs didn't seem to overcome the want for the stranger to stay for some of the wolves. Sugoroku, Yugi, and Ryou seemed the most reluctant to say goodbye to the white-haired leader.  
  
"I wish you good luck on your journey, and I hope that you will come back to visit us soon," the elder wolf said as he gazed up at Bakura.  
  
"I will, and thank you," he replied, touching the elder's shoulder and giving a small smile.  
  
Yugi stepped forward and shook the hand of his fellow leader. "I wish you the same, Bakura. I hope that the moon will protect you and guide you safely back to us. We will anxiously wait for your return," he said, trying to sound as leader-like as possible in the presence of the other, making his grandfather smile.  
  
Bakura nodded and gave another smile to the younger wolf before he turned to Ryou. The boy's eyes were darker than usual and the brightness was drowned in sadness, making them murky. Bakura walked up to him and hugged him tightly as he had done the night before. "Don't cry, Ryou. I will return, I promise."  
  
Ryou's arms wrapped around Bakura and his head nodded against the other's. "I know... I hope you come back soon," he whispered.  
  
"I will run like the wind and come back as soon as I can. Remember what I said... I need you to be strong and not let your fear overcome you, or your pack will never have a chance of surviving. Promise me."  
  
"I promise." After squeezing Bakura one last time, the boy let go and let the outline of a smile show on his lips. "Goodbye, naisei."  
  
"Goodbye... Until our next meeting." The taller wolf touched Ryou's pale cheek, making the residue of his tears vanish before he turned, nodded to everyone and went out the large oak door, back into the harsh world from where he had come the day before.  
  
*****  
  
"But Gramps! You have us do da Run!" a certain blond wolf protested at the dinner table that night.  
  
"Hai!" Anzu joined in. "We only do four ever year and the Halloween Run is always the one where the conditions are best and we have less chance of being seen!"  
  
It was a tradition for all werewolf packs to do the autumn Run at Halloween, when the spirits of the dead and the supernatural are said to come out and haunt the earth, giving them a good cover story if they were ever seen by the humans. IF they were ever seen through the darkness and the trees. IF. What is a 'Run', you ask? The Runs are four of the greatest yearly events in the werewolf culture, a time when werewolves can come together for one night and be as one. They hunt together, run together, even mate together sometimes. It is on these nights that occur only once a season, that they are all equal, no matter their gender or age; they are simply one pack. Local nature reserves and the remaining forests are ideal for these events. Before the humans started to settle in cities, the werewolves were able to run wherever they pleased, as long as it was away from whatever small settlement was there. Now the human's cities were everywhere and it was becoming harder to find any large forests anymore. Thank the moon for the environmentalists. If the woods were ever completely gone there would be nothing to shield the hundreds of wolves that came from that region from the eyes of the humans, and that would be disaster. The Runs were necessary in the packs. They created a sense of unity among the wolves and enables them to remember what they were-that they were not the humans, no matter how much they looked like them. They were something entirely different, and they could not forget.  
  
"I'm just worried about what happened with Bakura's pack. I don't want you to be attacked." Sugoroku sighed and put his graying head in his hands, his small fingers rubbing soothing circles in his temples.  
  
"Jii-san... I don't think that they would be stupid enough to attack while there are hundreds of strong, alert werewolves around, especially with them being extra cautious since Bakura came and told them about the attack," Yugi said comfortingly.  
  
The elder wolf sighed and lifted his head. "Maybe you're right... You will be around each other and others... But you must stay together and be wary at all times."  
  
The five younger wolves nodded. "So we can do the Run?" Anzu asked hopefully.  
  
"Hai... I suppose."  
  
Various cheers and victory sounds came from the young wolves. "Thanks, Jii- san!" Yugi cried as he hugged his grandfather tightly around his neck.  
  
"You're welcome, Yugi," the graying wolf sighed, trying to forget the uneasiness that still swelled in his chest.  
  
*****  
  
"What are you doing for Halloween, Yugi?" Yami asked the boy one day they walked home after staying after school again. The two of them had become very open around each other during the past month and had started walking together more and more each day.  
  
"Nothing much," Yugi lied. "Why?"  
  
"I was wondering if you wanted to do something, I don't know..." Yami shrugged.  
  
"Oh... I can't..."  
  
Yami looked over, feigned shock and disappointment in his eyes. "I thought you said you weren't doing anything."  
  
"I'm not, but... I promised my grandpa and the rest of the guys that I would hang with them. It's sort of a tradition," he said, apology lacing his voice.  
  
"Oh... I see..." Yami replied glumly.  
  
"I really am sorry... I can hang with you another time, if you want."  
  
"Sure, we can do something another time," Yami said, smiling. "I don't think that you'd like sitting in a dark room with me and watching scary movies, anyway. It would be kind of boring."  
  
Yugi returned the smile as his thoughts turned to the image of he and Yami alone in a room together. The young wolf had always been terrified of scary movies ever since he was little. What is he got scared? Would Yami envelope him in his arms and hold him until the danger was over?  
  
"Yugi? You okay? You're face is red," Yami said, peering over at the boy.  
  
"Nani?" Yugi asked as he suddenly noticed the heat in his cheeks, which only made them grow warmer. "I'm fine!"  
  
Yami laughed and shook his head. "If you're sure. This is your stop, I'll see you later."  
  
"Ja ne, Yami-kun!" Yugi called as he stopped at his house. "See ya on Monday!" The boy walked up the driveway and into the house. "Minna-san, I'm home!" he called as he exchanged his shoes for slippers and removed his jacket. A low grumbling from the living room was his answer.  
  
On the couch was Jou, textbooks and papers and notes which probably weren't his sprawled out around him in a giant fanning mess. "Hao," he said shortly.  
  
"Hao, Jou... Tough assignments?" Yugi asked as he took a seat in a chair.  
  
"Not really, I think I'm getting da hang of dis math stuff. It's the only real pro'lem I've been havin'." Despite popular belief, Jounouchi was actually really smart and got very good marks in school, he was just a procrastinator and had a tendency to grumble when he was stuck.  
  
"That's good. We can help you if you want," Yugi offered.  
  
"Thanks, but I'm okay fer now. If I really need yer help, I'll ask ya, kay?" Jou grumbled.  
  
"If you say so..." Yugi said. "Are you okay? You seem a little...angrier than usual."  
  
"I'm fine, Yug'," Jou replied lowly. "I see dat Yami walked ya home again."  
  
Yugi blinked. "Nani? Oh, yeah. He did."  
  
"Yous two are gettin' pretty close, ne? Is he your best friend now or somethin'?" Jou's words held a scorching harshness in them that was only present when he talked about Kaiba or some bully at school, and they were never aimed towards Yugi.  
  
Realization for Jou's mood his Yugi and he frowned. "Hai, Yami's a friend and we're pretty close, but you're still my best friend, Jou. You have been since forever and you always will be."  
  
Jou mumbled under his breath, too low for Yugi to make out the words. "Whatever, Yug'," he said clearly.  
  
Yugi was stunned. Why was Jou being like this? "Jou, it's the truth! You are still my best friend!"  
  
"Then why are ya always hangin' out wit him!" Jou retorted, his words slowly becoming acidic.  
  
"Because he's my friend, Jou!" Yugi explained. "I can't help it if I don't live with him like I do with you and the rest of the gang! The only time I ever get to talk to him is at school and on the way home! That's not fair, Jou!"  
  
"I don't trust him, Yugi!"  
  
"Why not? Because he's my friend now?" Yugi yelled.  
  
"Because he's HUMAN, Yugi!"  
  
Yugi stared at his best friend, shocked beyond belief at his words. He had never pictured his friend being against the humans like this, considering that they all had some human friends from school. Then again, none of them had ever come as close to them as Yami had. "So...what?" the young leader said. "You don't trust me with him? You afraid that I'll tell him what we are or something?" he growled. J ou stared at his friend. "That's not what I meant, Yug'."  
  
"Then what do you mean, Jou? Enlighten me. What about all of YOUR human friends? You trust them!"  
  
"I don't spend as much time with them as you guys!"  
  
"Oh! So you're worried that since I'm spending an extra hour with Yami on the way home, he's going to find out what I am?" Yugi's hair was more bristled than usual and he reminded Jou of a dog who's fur was standing on end.  
  
"No, Yugi! Dat's not what I mean! I jus' don't trust him, I don't know what it is, but he doesn't seem right ta me! I jus' don't want ya gettin' hurt!"  
  
"Well, thank you VERY much for your concern and your support in my making new friends," Yugi said, sarcasm dripping from every word, "but I think I can choose my own friends, thank you very much!" Fuming, the boy grabbed his bag and stormed out of the room and up the stairs to his room.  
  
"Yugi!" Jou called to the retreating boy, but there was no answer. Frowning, he leaned back against the couch and hand a writing-exhausted hand through his thick, golden tresses. "Gomen nasai, Yugi..." he sighed before he lazily picked up his pen and resumed his homework, regret flowing through him like a dark poison, tainting his body and making him feel ugly inside.  
  
*****  
  
Yugi's bedroom seemed cold and lonely and offered little comfort to the feelings of betrayal and anger and repent that flooded inside him, triggering another emotion. Confusion. His homework done, the boy stared at the ceiling at the little glow-in-the-dark objects that were stuck to his ceiling with stick-tack. In the middle was a sun which was circled by seven objects, each in the shape of the different phases on the moon, with one space blank to show where the New Moon should be. Around those were the stars, arranged in no particular pattern along the black ceiling. The rest of the walls were white and covered with posters of wolves, dragons, wizards, and other supernatural scenes painted by famous fantasy artists as well as the occasional picture from a movie or an anime that the boy liked. There was an oak desk in the corner, on which sat pictures of the boy and his friends at the beach, at the amusement park, or just hanging out together. In the corner was a small violet frame what surrounded a picture of a younger Yugi beaming as he was held in the arms of a woman with eyes that held the same amethyst hue as his own-his mother.  
  
The young leader sighed, wondering what happened to the life that seemed to careless before. 'I grew up... That's what happened...' he told himself before he was snapped out of his thoughts by a soft knock on the door. "Come in..." he said as he sat up on his bed.  
  
The door slowly opened, revealing the figure of his best friend, his golden eyes becoming two pools of pure apology. "Hey Yug'..." he mumbled.  
  
"Hey..." the boy replied, trying hard not to look away.  
  
"Ano... Can I come in?" the blond asked sheepishly from the door.  
  
"Sure," Yugi said, watching as Jou walked inside and noiselessly shut the door behind him.  
  
"Look, Yugi..." he started off. "I'm sorry fer what I said..."  
  
"You don't need to apologize, Jou," Yugi said. "You were just looking out for me..."  
  
Jou's eyes dropped to his feet in shame. "Hai... I was... But dat's not entirely it..." The honey eyes rose again, catching the sight of his friend, blinking at him in slight confusion, but waiting for him to continue. "I was...jealous, I guess... Of Yami..."  
  
"Jealous?" Yugi queried. "Why?"  
  
"I don't know, Yugi. I guess because you've been spendin' so much time wit him, and I know now that I've been over-exaggeratin', but I dunno... I jus' didn't want ya to see him take my best buddy away..."  
  
Yugi frowned and rose from his bed ans stood in front of Jou. "He won't take me away, Jou. We're friends, and we're good friends... But he could never take your place... I promise you."  
  
Jou nodded. "I know dat now, Yug'. I'm sorry dat I let it get outta hand... I do trust you, but I still want ya ta be careful aroun' him... At leas' until we get ta know him better, kay?" The blond was well aware that he sounded like a parent...or an overprotective older brother.  
  
Yugi gave a small smile and nodded. "Kay, Jou. If you want, maybe I can ask him if he could hang with all of us sometime. Then you guys could all get to know him better," the boy suggested, hopefully.  
  
Jou pondered for a split second and grinned. "If ya say so, Yugi. I'd like ta get to know dis guy better, and know where he got the idea for his hair," he chuckled.  
  
Yugi laughed and hugged his best friend tight around his waist. "You know who else you should get to know?"  
  
"Who?" Jou asked.  
  
"Kaiba," Yugi snickered.  
  
Jou grimaced and looked like he was about to vomit. "Now, WHY would I eva wanna get ta know dat pompous little cake-eater?"  
  
"Because maybe if you got to know him better, you would stop fighting and we could all give our ears a rest," Yugi giggled.  
  
"Hey! He's da one who starts it, and you know it!" the blond retorted in an attempt to defend himself.  
  
"Because he calls you 'pup' and 'mutt' all the time and makes cracks about how you have rabies and probably leave little surprises on the carpet?"  
  
"When did he say da last one?" Jou yelled. "I'll kill that son-of-a-!"  
  
Yugi was leaning against Jou's chest for support as he shook violently with laughter. "H-he...didn't!" he gasped through his giggles. I...made...that up!  
  
Jou blinked. "Nani? That ain't nice, Yug'!" he pouted, only to be answered by a louder fit of giggles. "I'll give ya somethin' ta laugh about," he grumbled before he swiftly knelt down and ticked Yugi.  
  
"Gah!" the boy cried, his body writing and his howls of laughter increasing in volume. "Stop! I give! I give!"  
  
Jou stopped his hands and smirked. "Does this mean that I'm the leader now?" he asked in feigned innocence.  
  
Yugi replied with another laugh. "You wish!"  
  
Jou shrugged. "Oh well, no harm in askin', ne?"  
  
Yugi shook his head, giggles still escaping his throat. "Guess not."  
  
Jou smiled and rose from the floor. "I'm gonna go finish up ma homework. I'll see ya at dinner, kay?"  
  
"Hai, see ya,"Yugi replied, still beaming. "Jou?"  
  
The boy turned towards his friend. "Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks for cheering me up," the smaller wolf said, sincerely.  
  
Jou's smile widened and his golden eyes shone with mirth. "Yer welcome, buddy," he said. And with that, he left the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yasha: What do you think? I would have gone more, but I reached my limit and I thought I should leave it there and continues in the next chapter. What's in it, you may ask? THE HALLOWEEN RUN!!! WOOT! *ish so psyched about this chappie* You never know what might happen, and you will just have to wait and find out! I don't know how long it will take to write, since it's not the weekend anymore, but I hope that I can finish it by the end of the week. ^_^ Ja ne and don't forget to review! 


	7. The Halloween Run

Yasha: I HAVE 100 REVIEWS!!! YAYNESS!!! *realizes that if she had waited longer between chappies, she might have gotten more ^_^;;;;;;;;* Gah, don't mind me. I'm a review hog.  
  
Okay... Chibizoo's new contest is up so this might be the last chapter I have for a while, I'm not sure. I will try to update as soon as I can, but if I'm not consistent, please don't hate me! I know you all want to read, so I'll just get straight to the point and thank my reviewers!  
  
Silver Draggon: YAY! MY FIRST FANART! I will wait as patiently as I can. ^_^ Take as long as you want, just make it REALLY pretty! *glomps* Hm...highlights? Not sure what that means, but I described them below, so if you need any further details, e-mail me!  
  
Jadej.j: Thankies! And I'm not saying anything about future chapters, lol!  
  
jono-uchi1: *beams and huggles* We all wish that. ^_^ Hm... Well, Marik isn't going to be in this story, I dun think. Anzu will be paired with someone, and Honda... I dunno, really. I was thinking about it, but we'll have to see.  
  
SoulDreamer: Hai hai! *huggles*  
  
Wolfspeaker1: Lol! I'm just in a really good writing mood, I guess! I'm afraid that I'll burn out too soon, though, and then you guys will be left without an update for a long while.  
  
Midnight Hikari: Lol, gomen ne! I'll make this one extra long, just for you! ^_~  
  
Aleandra Alyra Sarienna: *smiles and hugs her plushie* Thankies again for my little Yugi plushie! I love it! *kisses it* LMAO! Aww! Poor Yami, he's gonna get his ass ripped up! You really dun like him, do you?  
  
Homicidal-Invader: Arigatou for reviewing! *huggles* I know, but spelling really does matter to me, and I'd like for this story to be as good as it can be. ^_^  
  
Evil Chibi Malik: Mine too! At least...my fav REAL animals, lol. My VERY favorites are dragons. ^_^ GYAH! Get a scanner! I wanna see! *gives her a scanner* YAY! PIXY STIX AND POCKY! *eats both happily and glomps Shaoling and Ankharue* What do your names mean, anyway? I just curious. Oh! Before I forget! *gives Ankharue a pair of earmuffs* Now your ears won't hurt. *beams*  
  
Skittles the Sugar Fairy: MUAHAHAHAHA! Gomen ne, you'll have to wait and find out like everyone else. *pats her head and gives her pocky* Erk... Maybe not... *takes it back* Gomen ne, but I think you've had enough sugar, ne? ^_^;;;;;;;;  
  
Midnight Star: *blinks* Okay, I won't ask... But he was a butt-munch, ne?  
  
metallicbubbles: *giggles* Hai, I know where you're going *wink wink*. Poor Jou's just worried, is all. He'll be okay...probably.  
  
WolfYoukai64: *nodnod* Hai, it is! It's been killing my creativity! Hm... I'll check it out sometime! Arigatou!  
  
Ly the werewolf: LY!!!!!! I missed you! *flyingtackleroll-on-the- groundhuggleglomp* You haven't reviewed in so long... *cries* But I forgive you! ^_^ *blink* There's a 'rest of the world' out there? Didn't know that... Telus? Hm... Maybe he should. *huggles* Ja ne! Keep those book recommendations coming! (Think you can give me a summary for 'Bitten', onegai?)  
  
AnimeFan13: Lol, so do I! Thankies! *huggles*  
  
Kyuugi: *drools* Blood... Eep! Gomen ne, that's my vampire side talking. ^_^ Arigatou! Oh...and... DING DING DING!!! YOU ARE MY 100TH REVIEWER!!! *gives pocky* Arigatou!  
  
Yasha: GLOMPS AND HUGGLES AND POCKY FOR EVERYONE! Arigatou for all of your support, I love you all! Now...the disclaimer. *gags*  
  
*clears throat* Ahem... I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, all of the bishies would be locked in my closet when they weren't helping me run my Harem. ^_^  
  
I can't believe this chappie is out already! I've been wanting to do this for the longest time! *squeals in delight* I hope y'all like reading it as much as I liked writing it! And, as requested by Midnight Hikari *huggles her* I'm going to make this chappie a bit longer. Hope you like! You know what else is making me happy? MY BIRTHDAY IS NEXT WEDNESDAY ON THE 24TH!!! I'LL BE SIXTEEN!!! FWEEEEEEEE!!! *sweatdrops and calms down* Anywho, chapter seven is up, so read it!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The night had finally come at last. It was now that day when the dead walked the earth, when the howling wind sang in chorus with the long- forgotten voices of spirits, and when the condition of your home was held for ransom in exchange for a piece of candy. Yes. All Hallows Eve was finally here.  
  
Even the night sky seemed to celebrate the yearly return of this day, for the moon was full and radiant and the stars shone their brightest against the black velvet backdrop of space. And even though thousands of individuals all over the world would not be participating in the act of 'trick or treating', they still had plenty reason to rejoice, for the events of tonight would fill them with more happiness than any piece of candy could ever grant.  
  
On the outskirts of Domino City, if not further into the country, was a large forest on the land of an old farmer (who was also a werewolf and graciously dedicated his land each year to the Run). The trees were tall and sported thick, healthy trunks while their leaves began to carpet the floor of the forest in bold shades of reds and yellows and browns. Many werewolves of all ages from the surrounding areas would be meeting in these wood tonight, and a certain six wolves were presently on their way there.  
  
It was a four hour drive from the home of the young wolves to the farmer's land, and then about a half an hour walk (fifteen minutes if you run) past all the farming and grazing land to the clearing in the forest where all the wolves met before the Run began. Yugi was staring out his window, listening to his CD player while Anzu drove. Sugoroku was seated next to her, telling her various tales about different parts of werewolf history as she asked her questions, her interest being peaked after she had heard the story about Bakura and the Hunters that supposedly attacked his pack. Honda and Jou were snoozing in the back seat and Ryou was in the front seat next to the window, reading silently to himself. Another twenty minutes later, they arrived on the edge of the farmland.  
  
"C'mon, guys!" Anzu called to the two sleepers in the back. "We're here!"  
  
"Wha? Al'reay?" Jou mumbled, letting out a loud yawn as he rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Already? We've been driving for hours! Now, get out before I have to drag you out!" the she-wolf huffed, smirking triumphantly as the two males files out, grumbling tiredly under their breath. "You know the routine," Sugoroku said as he got out of the car. "We need to change here and leave our stuff in the car.  
  
"We know, Gramps," Jou said. "Where do we go?"  
  
"We could just go out twenty paces away from each other and change," Yugi suggested.  
  
Everyone shrugged and agreed, each going to a different direction and presuming to discard their clothes, put them in their bags, and change. The boys didn't mind too much, since they were all friends and werewolves generally weren't as especially self conscious as the humans, but they had Sugoroku and Anzu, so they all decided to respect each other's privacy. A few moments later, six wolves carrying six bags walked back to the car, tossed their bags into the car. Yugi leaned against the door and shut it, knowing that it was locked already. He looked around at his friends and family and admired them in all their lycanthrope glory. He hadn't seen them in their wolf forms for a while, and he was surprised to see how different they looked. Jou could easily be picked out from the rest, with his golden coat, his piercing amber eyes, and his lean, strong form. Ryou was just as stunning, with his snowy fur that held a faint sheen of silver and his chocolate eyes. He also noticed that the boy had grown a bit bigger and stronger in the last few months, as well, but was still as light and swift as ever. Honda's coat was a rich brown and stuck out in small points and spikes on his body. Golden eyes shone amongst his dark fur which so greatly helped him at night, and his strong legs held up his body, which was a little larger than Jou's and a bit more muscular. Anzu's body was much different, being small and slim and holding an air of feminism, though they all knew that she was no push-over. She was fast and stealthy and his blue eyes shone with the light of the stars, showing her determination and strong will in their depths. Sugoroku's form showed more wear from his age, his silver fur being slightly shaggy, but still shone brightly in the moonlight. Yugi's black fur caught the moon and shimmered it's shades of gold and red as his piercing violet eyes shone with excitement and happiness. His mouth curled into a small smile and he watched Sugoroku as he turned and ran towards the forest, allowing the others to follow close behind him.  
  
*****  
  
Picking an easy pace similar to a jog on a human, the six wolves reached the clearing in about twenty or so minutes. All around them were other wolves, some that they recognized from former Runs and some that they couldn't remember seeing before. Friends from other packs were socializing with each other, communicating in some sort of silent wolf communication. Many pack elders and leaders were talking amongst each other the same way, using their bodies and barks and other methods to get their points across, though sometimes Yugi suspected that he could talk to his friends as if he had some sort of telepathic link with the other wolves, for they understood each other perfectly. Some of the mated wolves were barking at their pups to be careful while they played with the other younger wolves, tumbling and giving off joyful yips and barks. Sugoroku went over to the elders to talk while the other wolves separated from each other to talk with some of their other friends that they hadn't seen in months.  
  
Jou walked around, catching up with various acquaintances before he went to lay down near one of the trees, still a bit tired. But his nap didn't last long as he was awoken by a small bark. He opened a golden eye to see a small pup, about maybe four or so years younger than him. The star around the little one's neck had no stone, showing that he was not yet thirteen, but it was so dark Jou could hardly see it anyway against the younger wolf's jet-black fur. Jou rose his head and gave the pup a look, as if to ask why he woke him up.  
  
The pup smiled and gave a small bark, his indigo eyes shining with playfulness. Apparently, this pup wanted Jou to stop sleeping and play with him. The golden wolf smiled and rose to his feet and stretched his limbs to get the stiffness out, to which the black pup replied with another happy yip and began to run between Jou's legs. The blond wolf playfully barked at the pup, which made the pup bark again and run away, but the gleam in his eyes told him that he wanted Jou to chase him. The older wolf obliged, giving chase to the boy and following him through the other wolves and the trees, never catching him-maybe because he didn't want to end the fun, or maybe because the pup was so fast, he wasn't sure. After a few minutes of weaving in and out between the trees, the young black wolf moved back to the main clearing, going between the other wolves again, until Jou lost him.  
  
The blond gave a singular bark to the pup, asking him where he was, to which he received an answering sound and followed it. He found the pup resting happily between the legs of another wolf, who the blond guessed was possibly his father, since it wasn't a female. But, something told him that the other wolf wasn't a parent, either, for there was no smell of a mate on him. The wolf was young, as young as Jou, if not a year or so older. The fur on the other wolf was a rich, chocolate brown that seemed to glisten with a faint copper hue in the light of the moon and stars. His form was--from what Jou could tell, since the other was lying down-lithe and strong, suggesting that he was most likely a fast runner, if not a competitive one. The other's eyes were a deep, royal blue that shone like water-or ice, for they were hard and cold. Jou sat down on his hind legs in front of the pair, nodding in greeting to the brown wolf, who returned the nod, but it seemed a little stiff.  
  
The amber-eyed werewolf looked at the pup questioningly, and the pup nuzzled the chocolate wolf affectionately. Clearly, this wolf was family, probably a brother or a cousin or something. The young pup hopped up and nuzzled Jou's leg softly with his nose, showing his relative that the blond was a friend. But the brunette didn't seem to like the idea too much, for his eyes narrowed and grew colder before he bent his head and started to clean his paws with his tongue.  
  
The inky pup shook his head a little and licked the auburn wolf's face fondly before he scampered off to play with some of the other pups again, leaving Jou alone with his hostile family member. The blond did not move, though, and simply settled himself down so that his head rested on his paws as he closed his eyes. He was awoken again by another sound. This time, it was snort from the other wolf, as if to say 'pathetic'.  
  
Jou's amber eyes narrowed as his head rose, allowing himself to meet those cobalt eyes and glare, giving him a 'What's your problem?' look. The earth- colored wolf simply glared back before he stood up, towering over Jou with a sense of dominance. The saffron-colored wolf rose to his feet, not liking the feeling of being intimidated and stood his ground, glaring as the other wolf started to circle him slowly, as if sizing him up.  
  
After the azure-eyed wolf had finishing his circle of Jou, he returned to the front and met his glare, though his eyes shone with something else, besides dislike-something that Jou couldn't place. The blond was about to do something to answer the wolf when a long, loud howl asked for silence. It was given and all the wolves turned to the center as they spread out into a circle. In the middle of their circle were each of the High Elders from every pack that was there. They were also arranged in a small circle with each other, but they faced away from each other, their faces turned towards the sky, where the glowing pearl that was their beloved moon sat proudly on a black velvet pillow, surrounded by gemstone stars. Every werewolf looked up to the sky as well, sitting tall and showing a reverence and homage to the moon, their love and celestial mother that watched over them and kept them safe.  
  
The hush was broken when the oldest of the High Elders let out a lengthy howl that echoes through the sky. After him, the one to his right went, and then the one to his right almost immediately after he started, until all of the elders were joined in a chorus of worshiping howls. When they had finished, every wolf, young and old, joined together and cried their prayers and love to the moon and the night sky, filling the air with an eerie sound that stirred the heart and haunted the humans, but was like music to the ears of the animals.  
  
The echo of their resounding, unearthly melody soon faded away with the wind. The wolves lowered their heads and turned their eyes back to the elders, who had the elderly and the very young around them. Those too young or too old or simply unable to run would stay in the clearing with their company while the others went to run and hunt with each other. The able wolves slowly walked away and ran into the woods.  
  
Jou was about to do the same when a low bark from behind him halted his steps and caused him to turn. The sienna wolf slowly sauntered up to him, his long tail swishing from side to side. The blond simply waited until the other was next to him and he could see the challenge in the other's icy orbs. Jou returned the gaze, accepting his challenge as he readied himself to run. The two of them waited, being able to sense each other's anticipation and readiness before they simultaneously broke off into a swift race, sprinting side by side, their strong wills and stubbornness pushing them on.  
  
Jou glanced sideways, watching as the brown wolf wove through the trees and leapt over stumps and rocks with a grace so amazing, it looked like he had wings that propelled him forward. This wolf was truly amazing, he realized. But amazing or not, he was never one to give up a challenge, and he wasn't one to loose one either. The blond ran as fast as he could while being careful to not wear himself up, and he was able to keep up with the other wolf easily. He relished the feel of the wind as it whipped through his golden coat, tousling it wildly as his paws beat noiselessly on the forest floor.  
  
Jou couldn't help but smirk when he saw that his opponent glanced at him with, what he thought, was a glint of amusement. Did he not expect that Jou would be able to keep up? Did he think that he would wear out and give up? The blond chuckled at the thought. If that's what he thought, he had a great underestimation.  
  
After they ran for a while longer, Jou smelled water and changed his direction towards the stream that was nearby. He smirked when he saw that his opponent followed him as he bent his head and let his parched tongue lap at the crisp, running water, moistening his mouth and tasting incredibly sweet to his dry mouth. When the golden wolf had finished, he stepped back and lay on the ground, resting while he licked his paws clean and shook his blond head.  
  
The darker wolf sat down in his haunches after he had drank his fill and watched the blond with those cold eyes. Jou looked up and met his eyes for a moment before he lowered his head again and continued to clean his paws. The chocolate wolf stepped over and lay in front of Jou, examining him closely, causing the blond to suppress a small, uncomfortable shudder. Jou could have sworn he saw the other wolf smirk as he rose again and beckoned the blond with a small movement of his head. The saffron wolf rose to his feet and followed him to the stream's edge, where they sat for a moment before the brown wolf made a move to communicate with him.  
  
Jou noticed that he still had that challenging look in his blue eyes as they traveled up the stream into the woods, where they vanished between the trees. The lighter-colored wolf know exactly what he meant: he wanted to race again to where the stream met the river and ended. Of course, Jou accepted and readied himself to run again. He was ready, he would win. As soon as...  
  
Suddenly, a copper streak flew past him, causing him to stare for a half- second in shock before he growled and ran after it. That bastard had started before him. Jou barked to the other angrily, to which he received a taunting retort. That made his blood boil and his legs go faster as he ran his fastest to catch up. He may have been stunned for only a split second, but that was all it took for him to fall a good deal behind the other.  
  
He sprinted rapidly through the labyrinth of trees, fueled by anger and his desire to win. Soon, he had caught up with his challenger and was running right next to him. He saw the other's eyes widen in shock before he overcame it with a low growl and sped up, which Jou matched. The blond bid his legs to move faster, because he knew that the stream ended less than a mile ahead. If he could hold out this pace, he might win.  
  
Soon, he could smell the water. The stream was so close. With a last burst of energy, he flew towards his goal with unbelievable speed. He could see it now, it's sparkling waters, running even faster than he was. Then, suddenly, he was there. Not only that, he was there FIRST! He had won! He had beat that arrogant, cheating bastard hands down! Now all he had to do was gloat in his face.  
  
Jou planned to do just that, and he would have, had the other wolf had been there. The blond wolf blinked. Hadn't the other been right behind him? What had happened to him?  
  
He sat down and waited for a moment, thinking that maybe he had gone faster than he thought, but after five minutes, there was still no sign of the mysterious brown wolf. He started to grow worried and decided to retrace his steps and look for him.  
  
He ran back into the woods, howling out to his opponent as he searched for him. There was no answer but the wind. Jou looked harder and howled louder until a small whimper reached his ears. Following it, he found the wolf he was looking for, but something wasn't right. He was lying on his side and his breathing was shallow. He was hurt. Jou looked through the darkness to find out what it was that hurt it and found it in the form of an arrow in his side. From what it looked like, it had just missed the heart, but it was not lodged in what was possibly his stomach. Jou sniffed the brown wolf and smelled blood on his fur and something else. Poison.  
  
Jou lifted his head and howled as loud as he could, asking for help and telling them that someone had been injured. He heard several answers, telling him hat they would come in a moment, which caused the blond to sigh in relief. He lowered his head to his opponent and nuzzled his fur gently, expressing to him that he would be alright.  
  
Momentarily, about a dozen or so wolves had come to where he was and began to ask Jou about what had happened, to which he explained about the race and how he had found him here a few minutes later. Some of the other wolves were checking the surrounding areas for any sign of their attacker. One of the wolves told Jou that they had to carry the injured brunette back to main clearing where they could speak to the Elders. Jou nodded and helped to get the chocolate wolf on the back of one of the larger males before they started to walk back while other wolves went to round up all of the others in the woods.  
  
In a little less than a half hour, they had returned the dark wolf to the clearing and Jou was left with him while the other wolves went to talk to the elders. A second later, the small black pup ran over to him, his eyes looking close to tearing. Jou frowned and tried to tell him as best he could that his relative would be fine, though it seemed like he was lying to him. The truth was, he didn't know what would happen to him.  
  
All of the wolves that had come that night were soon gathered back in the clearing and told the situation (they were told by one of the Elders in human form). Apparently, the wolves who had searched the area had smelled the traces of a human, though it was faint and overpowered by the scent of wolf blood, and old Hunter trick. As Jou thought, the arrow (which had also come from a crossbow, like the ones the Hunters use) was indeed poisoned. It was a rare poison that would trap a werewolf in the form that they were in when they were poisoned and would slowly spread throughout their body, draining them of energy, vital nutrients, and water. Since remaining in wolf form already took up more energy than being in human form, the brown wolf had a good chance of dying much sooner if he was not healed. Fortunately, the arrow had missed the heart, so the poison would spread as fast, but they had to remove it quickly or he would die in a few hours.  
  
The Elders called for every able healer to help them remove the poison from their fellow wolf's body, to which at least twenty or so wolves, including Ryou and Anzu, came to him and listened to his instructions. Many of them went out into the woods again to get the herbs he needed while the other worked on removing the arrow. Everyone else, even Jou and the little black pup, were sent away so that they could work.  
  
*****  
  
For the next few hours, Jou sat with the little pup, nuzzling him gently and letting him rest between his laws while the his black body quivered and small whimpers sounded from his throat. In truth, Jou was worried as well for the little pup and his relative, whoever he was. Sure, he wasn't the nicest wolf around, but no one was perfect and he certainly didn't deserve to die like this.  
  
He was jerked from his thoughts by another wolf nuzzling him, telling him that it was okay to come back. Jou stood and nuzzled the little pup, bidding him to move, which he did. They walked back to the clearing together, seeing many, if not all of the healers in human form and around the brown wolf. The black pup rushed over and nuzzled the wolf lovingly as Anzu came over and talked to Jou.  
  
"He'll be okay. We removed the poison just in time before it could spread too much," she said, making Jou sigh in relief. "He's still very injured," she continued, "and the poison will have some aftereffects." At Jou's puzzled glance, she went on. "He will be stuck in his wolf form until he fully heals, which could be a month, at the latest."  
  
Jou frowned. A month? What would the little pup do?  
  
Sugoroku came over to Anzu and whispered to her. She nodded and spoke to Jou again. "The little black wolf, you know him?" she asked.  
  
Jou nodded.  
  
"He is this wolf's family, and apparently all he has right now. He said that he lives in Domino as well, so I think we should take them back with us. The boy can stay with us while the other heals. Is that okay?" Anzu asked.  
  
Jou agreed immediately without a second thought.  
  
Anzu smiled softly and pet Jou's golden fur. "Okay. We're going to leave soon and take them home. Ryou is going with the pup to get his belongings. You and Honda can take the wolf back to the car and the rest of us will go and unlock the car."  
  
Jou nodded and watched as Anzu stood up and went to talk to Yugi, who had just come back with their clothes. Jou grabbed his bag and went into the woods, where he transformed back into a human and dressed himself.  
  
*****  
  
Ten minutes later, Ryou, Yugi, Honda, Anzu, and Sugoroku returned and met with Jou. All they had to do now was wait for the black pup to return as a human again, then they could go. A small figure emerged from the forest, about Yugi's height with two large, indigo eyes and a mop of lengthy black hair. Jou smiled and bent down in front of the boy.  
  
"You okay, buddy?" he asked, genuinely concerned.  
  
The boy nodded. "Hai, I'll be okay..." His blue-violet eyes rose and met Jou's amber eyes while his mouth curled upwards a bit. "Thank you... For playing with me and helping my brother and comforting me..." he said as tears sparkled in his eyes.  
  
Jou wiped the boy's eyes gently and returned the smile again. "Yer welcome. He's your brotha?"  
  
The boy nodded.  
  
"Ya know what's gonna happen, ne?" Jou asked.  
  
The black-haired boy nodded again. "Hai. I'm going to live with you until my brother gets better, ne?"  
  
"Hai. I'sat okay?"  
  
The boy smiled a bit more this time. "As long as 'Nii-san is okay and you're with me, I'll be fine. Um... Can I ask your name?"  
  
Jou blinked. "My name? Oh! My name!" He laughed a little before he responded. "It's Jounouchi, but you can call me Jou, all my friends do."  
  
"I'm your friend?" the boy asked, hopefully.  
  
The blond nodded. "Of course ya are, little buddy. What's yer name?"  
  
The boy beamed brightly and spoke. "My name's Mokuba."  
  
"Mokuba... Cool name," Jou said. "Are ya ready ta go?"  
  
Mokuba nodded as Jou stood up and ruffled the boy's inky hair. "Oh, before I forget." The blond turned to his friends and introduced them. "Dis is Yugi, Anzu, Ryou, Honda, and Yugi's grandpa, who we all call Gramps...or some variation of dat," he said as each of his friends smiled warmly at the Mokuba as their names were said. "Guys, dis is Mokuba."  
  
Mokuba gave a very Yugi-ish smile and nodded his head. "Pleased to make your acquaintance...er...'es?" he laughed.  
  
Everyone laughed with him and welcomed him to their group before they all agreed that it was time to get going. Jou picked Mokuba's unconscious brother up in his strong arms and carried him back to the car. Ryou volunteered to remain in his wolf forms for the ride home, since the others were tired, and he would take up the less amount of space in the car which now held two more people now. So, Anzu drove with Sugoroku next to her and Honda next to him. Jou and Mokuba sat in the back seat with Ryou in his wolf form on the floor, Yugi next to Mokuba. Mokuba's brother lay across his and Jou's laps.  
  
During the ride home, Mokuba would stroke his brother's fur with his small, delicate hands as he pillowed his head against Jou's arm. Soon, sleep claimed the boy and he fell asleep against the blond, who wrapped his arm around Mokuba and pet his hair softly as he let him snooze with his face nuzzled in his brother's chocolate fur.  
  
'I wonder what his brother looks like,' Jou mused to himself as he gingerly touched the silky auburn fur with his own, slim fingers. 'Strong, probably... Thin...with deep brown hair and cold, blue eyes... Probably very handsome too...' A small smile crept up Jou's face before he realized what he was doing and shunned it. What was he thinking-thinking about another male that way? Was he crazy? Or was he...  
  
"We're home," Anzu whispered to Jou, careful not to wake up the raven- haired boy who slept next to him.  
  
Jou blinked and looked out the window, seeing their wooden porch, covered in candy wrappers and a silly string. They would get the pranksters later, but for now, they had to get the two brothers situated in the house. Honda picked Mokuba up in his arms and followed Jou, who carried his wolf brother, into the house. Bakura's room had been cleaned out earlier that morning and was now habitable again, so that was where they decided to situate the small family. Jou carried the wolf with great care up to the room and gently lay him on the bed. Honda followed him and did the same for Mokuba, placing his sleeping form next to his brother's once again. Tomorrow they could care for and feed them, but it was late and everyone needed rest. The blond cast a small glance at the two dark-haired brothers before he shut the door behind him and retreated to his room and his own bed.  
  
*****  
  
The next day after breakfast, Jou sat with Mokuba is the boy's temporary with his brother, who was sleeping on the bed next to them. Mokuba now followed Jou around like a little puppy (which he was, Jou had to remind himself), and Jou didn't mind the attention at all; being with the little boy reminded him of his happier times with his sister.  
  
"What's yer brotha's name," Jou asked suddenly as he watched Mokuba pet the mentioned wolf's fur.  
  
"I can't tell you..." Mokuba responded.  
  
Jou looked at the boy, a puzzled look on his face. "Why not?"  
  
"He told me not to," the black-haired boy replied. "Maybe he doesn't trust you." He shrugged.  
  
Jou's arms crossed over his chest and he let out an indignant 'humph'. "Dun get why not..." he mumbled. "I'm a perfectly trustworthy guy..."  
  
"Gomen ne, Jou, but I don't want to break my word to 'Nii-san."  
  
"Yeah... I understand..." Jou sighed as he tucked a small piece of blond hair behind his ear.  
  
That was the moment when the chocolate wolf decided to open his brilliant blue eyes and awake for the first time that day. He looked around the room, confused by his surroundings. When he tried to stand, he fell back down onto the bed with a faint, pained whimper. Jou frowned and Mokuba pet his brother's fur soothingly.  
  
"Mornin', Sunshine," Jou said sarcastically, to which he received a growl of annoyance from the wolf.  
  
"'Nii-san, it's okay," Mokuba whispered as he helped to lay his brother back on his side on the bed. The wolf's icy eyes still held a great deal of confusion, so Mokuba took it upon himself to explain his situation and his surroundings. "This is Jou," he began, nodding to the blond.  
  
"In case ya don't rememba', I'm da one ya raced yesterday," the saffron- haired teen explained. The wolf's eyes narrowed again, but he nodded in understanding.  
  
"You're at his house... Well, actually it's the house if his pack and his friends, too..." Mokuba continued. "Do you remember what happened yesterday?"  
  
The auburn wolf shook his head, making his coat glisten with the rays of the sun every time it turned.  
  
"You were shot in da woods durnin' our race," Jou explained. "Da arrow was poisoned so that it would drain yer energy and also keep ya in wolf form. As ya know, that would only drain ya faster. So, we took ya back to da healers and dey got ridda da poison jus' in time. Unfortunately, there are some side-effects, so you'll be kept in dis form until yer fully healed." The wolf nodded and Jou kept going. "Yer brotha' told me dat he's all ya have at home, so we decided ta bring ya back here. Ya live in da same city as us, so it's no trouble a' all. You two will be stayin' wit us until yer healthy, i'sat okay?"  
  
Azure eyes seemed to be considering the situation as their owner looked towards his little brother.  
  
"Please, 'Nii-san?" Mokuba pleaded. "They're really nice people and I don't want you to get hurt... As soon you're better we can leave, if you want." Another look from his brother caused the younger wolf to speak again. "They're my friends, 'Nii-san... You may not trust them, but I do... Please, they won't hurt us."  
  
The wolf gave a small noise, asking his brother another question.  
  
Mokuba shook his head. "No, I did as you asked and kept your name a secret... But do you really think that's necessary?"  
  
The earth-colored wolf glanced at Jou with his normal ice-tinged glare, though something else seemed to be hiding in the depths as he nodded.  
  
Mokuba sighed and looked at Jou, who shrugged.  
  
"Oh!" Jou exclaimed as he turned in his chair. "Now that you're awake, we have to feed you." Jou brought over a bowl, filled with a rich, deep red liquid. It was a blood broth, mixed with various magical healing herbs that were necessary to the other's recovery. Think of it as a REALLY hearty tomato soup. Jou shifted so that he was seated on the bed next to the brown wolf and poured a small amount of the broth into his hand and held his palm to the wolf's mouth so he could lap the broth out. The wolf didn't drink and only continued to glare at the blond irritably.  
  
"What's his pro'lem?" Jou asked Mokuba.  
  
"He doesn't trust you," he replied simply. "He probably thinks that you drugged it or something."  
  
Jou gasped in shock and let out an angered growl. "I would neva! How can he accuse me of somethin' like dat?" he demanded.  
  
Mokuba's shoulders rose and fell and he sighed. "Want me to do it? He's obviously too proud to drink from your hand." The boy's brother gave a small glare at the comment, which Mokuba returned just as coldly, telling him that it was true.  
  
"Yeah, sure," Jou growled, handing the bowl over to Mokuba. "I'm gonna go and do homework or somethin'. Holla' for me if ya need anythin', kay?"  
  
Mokuba nodded to Jou as the blond stood and walked towards the door.  
  
Looking back, Jou noticed that the wolf lapped the broth from his brother's hand without hesitation, causing the blond's throat to grumble lowly before he opened the door and left the room.  
  
*****  
  
As the days passed, Mokuba's mysterious brother seemed to show signs of improvement-at least in his health. He was still as lofty and aloof as ever, only letting Mokuba touch or feed him. Everyone else had stopped trying to feed him long ago, and decided to just stay away from the room completely. Jou, on the other hand, felt compelled to try and make some sort of connection with the wolf. Maybe it was because they had raced; maybe it was because he admired the cold wolf-Jou didn't know. All he knew was that he felt he deserve some respect and wouldn't let himself be treated like everyone else.  
  
His chance came one day when Mokuba had gone out with Ryou and Honda one day. The other wolves felt that he needed to get out of the house and play like children were supposed to, so the two wolves had planned to spend the day with the raver-haired pup to try and get to know him better, as well as get his mind off his brother's condition. Mokuba was able to feed his brother in the morning, but he wouldn't return for the rest of the day.  
  
Everyone else refused to feed the hostile wolf, so, with a heavy sigh, Jou decided to try his luck again at feeding their guest. He gave a small knock on the tall oak door before he turned the handle and stepped inside, the bowl of broth in his hands.  
  
"Hey," he said, shutting the door behind him.  
  
Icy eyes shot Jou a look of both confusion and anger as the blond sat next to him on the bed.  
  
"Mokuba's out for the day," the golden-haired teen said nonchalantly. "I'm going to feed you today." He poured some of the red broth into his hand and held his palm out.  
  
The wolf growled and turned his head away.  
  
Jou gave an answering growl, showing that he wasn't amused nor in the mood for his behavior. "Listen. Ya have a choice. Either ya get off yer high horse and drink, or ya get sick and die. Yer decision."  
  
The wolf looked up, his eyes shining with something that looked like shock, maybe more anger. Whatever it was, it disappeared as he slowly turned his head and drank the broth from Jou's hand.  
  
Jou gave a small smile and continued to refill his hand every time it became empty and the wolf drank silently. "Mokuba's a good kid..." he said suddenly, after his tenth or so refill.  
  
The wolf's head nodded slightly as he kept on drinking.  
  
"Must be nice ta have a sibling dat's wit ya all da time..." Jou mused again as he poured more of the concoction into his palm. He received a questioning glance from the blue-eyed wolf and continued. "I have a sista'," he explained. "Her name is Shizuka. She's actually a lot like Mokuba: happy, kind, playful..." He stopped as a spiritless frown crossed his handsome features.  
  
The sienna wolf seemed to sense the other's sadness and nuzzled Jou's hand gently-partly out of comfort and partly because the other's hand was empty. He looked up at Jou with a look that seemed to ask what happened next.  
  
Jou subconsciously pet the wolf once before he filled his hand again and continued. "When my mom left us...my dad and I...she took Shizuka wit her. I haven' seen her since...... I miss her..." A small, single, reflective tear rolled down his cheek and he hastily wiped it away with his free hand. He suddenly felt something strange on his hand and the blond looked down to see the wolf licking his hand. Jou immediately noticed that his hand was empty again, but something told him that the wolf was doing this in hopes to comfort him, not just to tell him that he was still hungry. Smiling slightly, Jou moved his hand to the top of the wolf's hand and scratched behind his ears in thanks.  
  
The wolf's eyes slipped closed and he leaned into the touch, his mouth curling up into a small smile.  
  
"Does dis mean dat we're friends now, or somethin'?" Jou asked, smirking.  
  
The wolf's azure eyes opened and he gave a look that said something along the lines of 'don't push your luck', but the smile was still there.  
  
Jou's smile widened as he scratched the wolf's ears again. At least they were on somewhat friendly terms now, and he could stop worrying about his hands getting bit off.  
  
*****  
  
"Here's the notes from class, Jou," Yugi said when he came home that day. "And here's the homework," he said, handing over his notes and planner.  
  
"Thanks, Yug'," Jou said as he took the notes and planner and started his homework. Everyone had to go back to school on Monday, including Mokuba, so Jou had volunteered a sick day to take care of the wolf. Sugoroku would have done it, but he had errands to run all day. Tomorrow he could take care of their guest and Jou could go back to school. "How was school wit'out me?"  
  
"Dull," Yugi said, sitting on the floor in Jou's room. There was a shirt or sock here and there, but other than that, it was pretty orderly. At least the floor was. The desk was a mini landfill of papers and pop cans and various other trinkets.  
  
"Bet ol' Moneybags was happy dat I wasn' there, ne?" Jou voiced as he looked from Yugi's notes to his textbook. "I bet he would have been, but he wasn't there," Yugi said simply.  
  
Jou looked up from his homework. "He wasn' there?" he questioned.  
  
"Nope. Someone said that he probably had something to do at KaibaCorp. or whatever. The guy's a genius, he really doesn't have to be there anyway."  
  
Jou's eyes dropped back to his paper as a low sound rumbled in the back of his throat. 'Bastard,' he thought spitefully. 'Gets da world handed ta him on a fucking silver platter while the rest o' us have ta work fer it!' He snarled under his breath. 'Don't matta'. He'll get his soon...'  
  
"You okay, Jou?" Yugi asked his friend.  
  
Jou looked up, a confused look in his eyes. "Eh? Oh, I'm fine Yug'. Just thinkin'."  
  
"Okay..." Yugi said, scanning the blond over with his eyes, curious as to what he was thinking about that got him so angry. "I'll leave you to your work. I'm gonna go and help Jii-san with dinner. Ja," he said as he got up and left the room.  
  
"Ja," Jou called after him as he focused on his work again. He sighed heavily and scratched his head. "Gods, I hate homework."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yasha: Hm... I think I'll stop there. So....? What you think? I could have stopped so many times, but I kept continuing for Midnight Hikari! (It's only about 6 pages longer... Is that enough?) Now my brain's burned out and I'm stuck! *cries* Sure, I have more ideas...but I'm not sure if I want to bring them in just yet. *sigh* Damn, this is hard, lol. ^_^ Oh well, maybe some reviews will get my brain working again! *hint hint* Hm... I WONDER who the pretty brown wolf could be, lol. Read and Review if you want more chappies! 


End file.
